Memories from the Halcyon Days
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: "A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... Quiero que en mis recuerdos, de aquellos días dorados, también estés tú". [Candy & Neal]
1. Memories from the Halcyon Days

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

• **Memories from the Halcyon Days** •

 _Capítulo 1_

* * *

Estaba verdaderamente molesta.

Había hecho lo imposible por venir hasta la mansión Andrew: tomar un día a cuenta de vacaciones, gastar una exorbitante suma en el tren y caminar más de un kilómetro para llegar hasta ahí. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le dijeran que el Tío Abuelo William estaba de trotamundos, nuevamente, y que no vendría hasta dentro de ocho meses? Quería mucho a Albert, pero le entristecía no verle tan seguido como antes. Extrañaba los días en los que podían charlar y hasta cocinar a la hora que les viniera en gana.

¿Ahora tenía que formular una cita para que le atendiese apenas llegase?

Se paseó, furiosa, por la sala principal de la casona. Tenía entendido que ahora era la casa de campo de los Andrew, es decir, que sólo era para pasar allí las vacaciones y otros días festivos. Todo debido a la fuerte carga de malos recuerdos que guardaba la casa, había manifestado la tía Elroy. O eso había comentado Dorothy al recibirla.

Por lo que se asustó, naturalmente, cuando vio bajar a Neil Leagan de las escaleras centrales.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que éramos demasiado para ti y te habías desheredado sola —comentó burlón el muchacho.

—Eso quisieras tanto tú como tu hermana. Pero no vine a verles. De hecho, ya me voy… —respondió con el ánimo encendido por la decepción.

—Quédate —susurró con tono demandante.

Ella se indignó. Pero le hizo caso. Había empezado a llover y ella, como siempre, no tenía siquiera una sombrilla para guarecerse del mal clima.

Se sentó cerca del ventanal principal de la mansión, aquel que daba la vista más hermosa de las propiedades Andrew: el jardín de las rosas de Anthony. En verdad se recriminaba por traerlo a su memoria, ¡dolía tanto su recuerdo! Pero era inevitable al ver las _Dulce Candy_ floreciendo en la lluviosa primavera.

Neil la miró con curiosidad fría. Candy dio un respingo al percatarse de ello.

— No tienes auto, sin paraguas y sin abrigo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente como para venir así, a pie, hasta acá?—soltó repentinamente Leagan mientras veía, con fastidio, su whisky ya sin hielo.

¿Acaso ése era él preocupándose por ella?

—Y viendo cómo está el clima… —añadió, dando un gran sorbo a su bebida aparentemente insípida.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Neil —respondió con cierto tinte sarcástico en su voz—. Pero tengo mis asuntos aquí todavía.

—¿Y por ver a un hombre, que a duras penas se para aquí una vez al año, vas a arriesgarte a pescar una pulmonía?

Sentía cierta burla en su comentario. Odiaba que se atreviese a cuestionar su relación con Albert: uno de los verdaderos y _pocos_ amigos que tenía ahí. Pero su mirada ámbar era seria y eso la desconcertó. ¿En realidad estaba reprendiéndole por su salud?

Imposible.

Le miró de nuevo. Se veía ahora intranquilo, con una mueca de hastío en el rostro y su cuerpo entero rezumaba incomodidad. Parecía como un ave enjaulada. ¿Acaso era a causa de ella?

" _Él quería casarse conmigo"._

Su rechazo debía pesarle todavía. Quizá, su presencia le era demasiado insoportable. Claro… debía ser eso. Eso le causó un pesar repentino e inexplicable. No la deseaba cerca de él. Ni compartir el mismo aire de la sala, siquiera.

Era comprensible. Pero, ¿por qué dolía tanto su aparente rechazo?

Le vio ponerse de pie, decidido, saliendo de la habitación. Pasó a su lado, por lo que levantó la vista, con cierta pena. Le siguió, con la mirada, y se sorprendió de verlo salir al jardín en plena tormenta.

" _¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Tan mal le sienta que esté yo aquí_?" pensó preocupada. Y decidió seguirlo.

Corrió detrás de él, Neil parecía tener problemas para andar en tierra mojada y ella sólo temblaba por el agua fría de la lluvia primaveral. Él se aproximó a uno de los rosales y arrancó una rosa con furia infinita, la cual cedió con asombrosa facilidad. Candy se asustó ante su imperiosa actitud.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Neil? ¿Qué buscas?"_ Aún así, osó acercarse al muchacho empapado.

Él se giró, con un ademán de triunfo en su rostro, para regresar a la mansión. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica, sus facciones morenas volvieron a ceñirse en un mohín enfadado.

—¿Qué te dije? ¡Te vas a enfermar, maldita sea! No entiendes, demonios… —exclamó molesto, mientras se deshacía de su saco empapado y arropaba lo mejor posible a la estupefacta rubia.

" _¿Por qué?"_ retumbaba incesante en su mente. _"Se supone que me odia…"_ Pero eso se desvanecía al sentir su abrazo cálido en sus hombros, su agarre fuerte como para no soltarla nunca y sus rasgos acongojados por la impotencia y un desespero que no había visto nunca en alguien que sólo destilaba prepotencia.

Era fascinante ver ese lado de Neil Leagan.

Apenas pusieron un pie en espacio techado, le arrancó su saco mojado y corrió por unas toallas. Candy estaba pasmada, tanto que no se movió ni un centímetro hasta que llegó el joven moreno. Quien le sacudió con fuerza, tratando de secarla lo más rápido posible, provocando la risa de la chica.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, su voz entintada de histeria.

—¡Me haces cosquillas! ¡Y mira cómo me has dejado: toda mi ropa arrugada y los cabellos por ningún lado! —más que reñirle, estaba sólo burlándose de cómo se veía ella y él justo ahora.

Neil pareció encenderse, ruborizado, estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

—¡N-No debiste seguirme, tonta! ¿Qué crees que hacías? —reconvino a la rubia.

Candy le observó y sintió derretirse: estaba irreconocible, vaya. Su pulcro y planchado traje ahora era un desastre. La ropa, enlodada y empapada, se le pegaba al cuerpo así como el cabello. Su rostro, entre preocupado y molesto, le daba una apariencia atractiva. Sus ojos le buscaban, pero le rehuían irónicamente, haciéndole encantador.

—¡Sécate tú también, estás hecho una sopa! —respondió ella con una sonrisa; echándole otra toalla encima, secándole con igual fuerza y sacándole unos quejidos lastimeros de paso.

Caminando de regreso a la sala del ventanal, donde estaban anteriormente, se percató de las heridas de sus manos. Se las había hecho al arrancar, de cuajo, la rosa de las gruesas ramas del rosal. Se sintió mal por él. Pero también se molestó por su actitud. ¿A quién se le ocurría semejante salvajada a mitad de semejante tempestad?

Además, ¿por qué cortar una rosa sin motivo alguno?

Algo estaba mal con ese chico.

Al llegar a la habitación comunal, vio que él caminó hasta acercarse a un jarrón azulado, ¡ahí estaba la rosa de la discordia! Un poco más aliviada, de que el chico no se estuviese volviendo loco, se despidió en un murmuro.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. La lluvia ya está amainando y es mejor que me vaya antes de que oscurezca. Muchas gra-

Dio un respingo al darse cuenta que regresaba para darle la enigmática flor. Ella estaba sin palabras. Aún así, sujetó las maltrechas manos del joven moreno entre las suyas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mira… te has lastimado —el tono de su voz sonaba afectado. Le dolía que él estuviera así por ella.

—Nunca me han gustado las rosas. Y menos las de Anthony —confesó con voz fría—. Pero sé que es una de las razones por las que sigues viniendo a la mansión de los Andrew. Porque tanto Albert, como las rosas, te remontan a esos días dorados que tanto añoras. Sólo por eso vienes aquí: a sentir un poco de esa felicidad pasada, aunque te mueras de frío o un huracán se presente en el camino hacia acá. Y no tiene sentido que vengas y te vayas con las manos vacías.

Candy se enterneció.

No la odiaba. No le molestaba su presencia en la antigua residencia. Quería verle feliz, aún a costa de su propia comodidad o salud. Aunque ella no le correspondiese, que no le soportase aparentemente, él deseaba verle dichosa.

El pasado era bonito, pero no gustaba recordarlo. Porque le dolía ver los rostros de quienes se habían ido para nunca volver. Sí, en él estaban todos aquellos que habían llenado sus días de dulzura, pero no tenía sentido evocar su imagen si ellos ya no estaban para volver a hacerlo.

Pero ahí estaba Neil Leagan, de manos cálidas y mirada preocupada. Quien le había hecho sentir de nuevo; se había preocupado, asustado, reído y enternecido en un tiempo récord.

—Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias! —le abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía resguardada en su corazón. Las lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por su frío rostro.

Él le correspondió el abrazo, estaba sorprendido pero encantado de la reacción de la rubia.

—Déjame llevarte. Mi auto es veloz y llegaremos, antes de que parpadees, a tu departamento —pareció proponerle, con su típica tonada imperativa innata de quien está acostumbrado a mandar.

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien —pareció levemente desconcertado. Acostumbrado a que ella se opusiese a todo aquello que parecía controlar sobre sus actos.

—Sabes, creo que vendré por aquí más seguido…—susurró suavemente con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—En verdad espero estar por aquí cuando vengas…

 _Quiero que, en los recuerdos de mis días dorados, también estés tú._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To continue…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

En este pequeño proyecto, de unos cuantos capítulos, deseo ahondar en la nostalgia y su influencia en las relaciones interpersonales. Candy es una chica que atesora cada momento en su corazón. Y sólo algunas personas logran quedarse tanto en su mente como alma. ¿Podrá Neil formar parte de esos dulces recuerdos?

 _See you Around…~_


	2. Blow out all the candles

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

• **Blow out _all_ the candles ** •

 _Capítulo 2_

* * *

 _¿Por qué seguía lloviendo?_

 _El viaje en auto había sido bastante agradable: a lo mucho, unos veinte minutos. Una conversación simple entre ellos, sin muchos detalles, pero no tan seca como pudo haber esperado de parte del joven Legan. Tranquilo. Hasta que habían llegado a Chicago: un caos integral. El agua había inundado toda la ciudad; los autos y las multitudes generaban atascos en cualquier rincón. Apenas pudieron llegar al edificio de departamentos donde residía Candy._

— _Gracias por traerme_ —s _usurró con un tono que expresaba alivio._

— _El placer fue todo mío, Candy_ —c _ontestó galante el muchacho._

— _Pronto te pagaré la gasolina; ven en una semana por el dinero_ —a _ñadió la chica, un tanto avergonzada. No tenía dinero por el momento, el boleto de tren había sido en verdad caro, pero tampoco quería quedar como una aprovechada... Su orgullo prevalecía a pesar del tiempo._

— _Gracias, pero sé una manera mejor en la que me puedes pagar._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Puedo quedarme aquí por esta noche?_ —t _al propuesta heló la sangre y cortó la respiración de la chica._

— _¿Pero qué dices, Neil…?_

— _Mañana tengo que atender negocios por acá; pero el tráfico es un infierno y me tomaría ocho horas llegar hasta cualquier hotel. Ya ni se diga llegar a mi cita a tiempo_ — _el joven moreno le plantó una conveniente excusa. No creía ni un poco sus aseveraciones, pero se sintió en deuda._

 _Y no podía culparlo, el cielo se estaba cayendo literalmente sobre ellos. La parafernalia de autos, cláxones chirriantes y océanos de gente había sido de terror. Difícilmente ella se imaginaba yendo de nuevo contra esa dantesca corriente. Mucho menos él, que pagaría con la herencia de su familia con tal de librarse de cualquier esfuerzo y/o cansancio extra._

— _De acuerdo_ —l _e pareció ver una sonrisa de alivio en el moreno rostro._

— _Gracias…_ — _él besó con suavidad su mano congelada. Tembló. Que Legan mostrase gratitud en verdad era extraño_

—Ya eres grande para ponerte tímida—murmuró socarronamente.

Candy se sonrojó. ¿Cómo no estar así? Después de todo, era un hombre quedándose a dormir en su pieza. No, no era lo mismo con Albert. Ella podía sentir una tensión diferente. Él también, estaba segura. Temía un tanto los comentarios de los vecinos; recordaba con acritud la manera en la que algunos vieron la estancia de William. Él sólo era un corazón atrevido confundiendo su mente.

—Como puedes ver, no es muy amplio y no tengo mucho. Apenas una sala, una cocina, un par de mesas y sillas y una habitación con cama. De milagro tengo agua corriente y baño —en verdad era incómodo presentar las carencias de su vida al señor que tenía lo que deseaba en un chasquear de dedos. Ella estaba acostumbrada, e incluso, agradecía lo que tenía. Pero se sentía extraña, descubierta, ante Neil.

—Bueno… Al menos, no tienes goteras —añadió en una sonrisa mordaz el muchacho.

— ¡Agradece el techo que se te brinda! ¡Mucho más si no hay goteras en él! —una ligera ira se hizo presente en el estómago de la rubia, coloreando su rostro de un repentino rojo. Eso despertó una carcajada en Legan.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hago? —se paseó por la habitación; girando sobre sus talones, como si quisiera tener una visión de 360 grados del lugar—. Estoy fascinado de estar aquí; toda una nueva aventura en los suburbios de la ciudad. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá Neil Legan en una casa sin mucamas ni mozos? ¿Cómo conseguirá alimentarse? ¿Podrá seguir vivo para el día de mañana?

Un cojín aterrizó en su cabeza, despeinándolo y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. ¿Qué tenía en él, piedras? Había llegado a marearle, ¡semejante loca…!

—La idea de echarte de mi casa, bajo la lluvia y el tráfico, suena cada vez más tentadora. Cierra la boca y sígueme.

Neil sonrió de medio lado, gustoso de seguir causando sensaciones en ella. Entró a la pequeña cocina sorprendido de la pulcritud de esta, a pesar de lo vieja que lucía, siendo de un departamento que había pasado por innumerables personas. Abrió el refrigerador por inercia: casi vacío, apenas unas cuantas manzanas, dos litros de leche, un poco de jamón, queso y dos lechugas.

—Candy, ¿estás a dieta o algo así? Hay más comida en una casa de vagabundos que aquí…

—Deja, deja —le daba pena que estuviese fisgoneando en lo humilde de sus alimentos—. Soy sólo yo, a veces almuerzo fuera, ¿por qué debería tener un supermercado en mi refrigerador?

Legan suspiró.

—En verdad eres irremediable, nunca quieres que se preocupen por ti ni aunque estés con el agua por el cuello.

La chica le lanzó unos cuantos vegetales que casi le hacen caer, cerrando su _entrometida_ boca. Ella le pidió que cortara en trozos diminutos y los pusiese en la licuadora después. Él la miró como si le hubiese pedido la mitad de su herencia.

—Es algo simple, Neil. Lavas, cortas y pones en la licuadora. Fin. Vamos, vamos, ¡que se hace más tarde! —le apuró, empujándole suavemente por la espalda.

—Jamás lo he hecho, niña —acotó secamente el chico.

—No te preocupes, como te expliqué es algo simple. No necesitas un título universitario para hacerlo.

Candy vio cómo todos los colores se mostraron en el rostro masculino; desde el rosado de la vergüenza, el rojizo de la ira contenida y el azul, tornándose morado, de la indignación. El muchacho Legan jamás había hecho nada semejante, él había dicho bien, y no se veía haciéndolo después de una vida. Sintió un torrente de palabras llenas de odio ahogarle el paladar. Iba a gritar y cosas muy feas. ¿Dónde estaban los modales de esa chica? ¿Dónde quedaba su educación? Él, como hombre y como privilegiado económico y social, no estaba para eso. Se supone que ella tendría que prepararle la cena, era su anfitriona, iba contra todo código de etiqueta…

Y recordó que, la verdad sea dicha, él mismo se había invitado a la casa de la rubia. Así que, en tales términos, no era su anfitriona del todo. Sospechó que no era sino una forma de vengarse por su terquedad de quedarse. Sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose humillado. Pero no le importaba, estar en la casa de la chica que quería valía cualquier sacrificio.

Después de lavar a regañadientes, cortó como pudo las verduras, ya que saltaban y escapaban de sus torpes manos. Ella se reía disimuladamente, no sin pasarle una tabilla de madera y señalarle un lugar preciso y seco para tal labor.

—El lavabo jamás será un buen lugar para cortar los alimentos, ven, ponte en la mesa.

—Pides mucho —resolló el moreno, con cierta molestia entintando su voz.

—Es una ayuda para ti, tonto. Si quieres sufrir pelando una simple zanahoria, allá tú.

Después de semejante labor titánica, la fase de la licuadora resultó un poco más simple. Aunque sufrió un poco con los botones. Y cuando, después de que Candy le dijera cuáles apretar, encendió la licuadora sin taparla primero. Parte de la cocina se convirtió en un mural de esos artistas modernos; manchas de distintos colores tapizando las paredes, el techo y el piso. La elegante ropa de Neil se volvió parte de ese lienzo, causándole un pesar inmenso.

—No te preocupes, eso se puede arreglar —Candy sonrió ante el escenario, jamás había visto al chico tan consternado.

Entre los dos, limpiaron aquel desastre. La rubia no sabía si esa presura para limpiar, por parte de Legan, era por vergüenza o para evitar desencadenar su formas peores.

—Podríamos usar tu camisa como trapo para limpiar este desastre.

—Ya ni lo menciones… ¿Qué haré para la cita de mañana?

—Albert… —titubeó nerviosa. No podía mencionarlo, mucho menos a Neil—. Un amigo dejó unas camisas por aquí. Me dijo que podía venderlas para apoyar a la casa Pony. Puedes tomar la que quieras.

—Eh… Gracias, Candy —revisó las camisas que la chica le ofreció. Se sorprendió ante la calidad de la tela y el buen gusto de su estilo. ¿Quién sería ese amigo suyo? Se vistió con ella, resultando de su talla. Suspiró aliviado y volvió a su lado. Tenía curiosidad por el tipo ese, por lo que no se quedaría con la duda.

—Candy, ¿quién-?

—Come antes de que se enfríe —la chica le pidió con voz dura, interrumpiendo su pregunta.

Le empujó con cierta insistencia hasta que le hizo sentar. Un plato hondo rebosante de sopa de verduras se le presentó. Ella le indicó dónde estaban los cubiertos y el pan, para que tomara lo que creyese necesario para la cena. ¿En verdad quería que se levantase todavía para una molestia más?

—¿Debería? —soltó en un atrevido murmullo.

—Si quieres, a menos que quieras comer así, ensuciando tus bonitas y bien cuidadas manos —respondió un tanto indiferente.

Molesto por tal actitud, y por burlarse de él, se levantó con notoria ira contenida. Candy sonrió, traviesa. "Será un buen ejercicio para ese holgazán". Neil no estaba tan contento, hizo un escándalo tomando las cucharas y tenedores. Encontró una hogaza de pan un tanto flácida y la apretujó en una rabieta sutil. Volvió a la mesa y se sentó pesadamente, dejando caer con estrépito todo su peso.

—Muchas gracias, señor Legan. Espero no haya sido una molestia. Es muy cortés de su parte —la rubia seguía picando su orgullo de chico rico.

—De nada, señorita —sólo atinó a responder, el joven, con la ira atragantada en el cuello.

Todo rastro de malestar se desvaneció cuando probó la sopa. Era deliciosa. A pesar de su austera apariencia, en verdad, era un agasajo a los sentidos. ¿Algo tan simple podía ser tan…? No lo creía. Ni siquiera los cocineros de su casa preparaban sopa tan buena como esa; ni teniendo cientos de esencias, especias, condimentos importados, hierbas y carnes finas… Se vio tentado a despedir a todos esos inútiles.

Pero, ¿en verdad sería eso? ¿No sería llana hambre? Tal vez, tal vez sería el hecho de que esa comida había sido preparada entre ella y él. No sólo se había quedado sentado a esperar a que le sirviera, sino que también había participado en su preparación. Además, Candy tenía algo especial, incluso en su sazón. Se quedó estático, sorprendido en demasía, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

—Espero te guste. Sé que en tu casa comes mucho mejor…

—Es perfecto. Gracias, Candy. No pude esperar algo mejor para cenar —sintió una especie de vergüenza recorrerle el cuerpo. Pero, simultáneamente, fue liberador confesarle lo bien que había estado.

Parpadeó sorprendida. No esperaba semejante respuesta. Esperaba alguna sonrisa maliciosa, mostrándole cierto desdén a la humilde cena. Que le presumiera de las distintas cocinas que había probado en su vida: italiana, francesa, alemana, entre otras y que su sopa no era sino agua sucia a su lado. Que mejor se hubiera quedado sin comer antes que insultar a su fino y delicado estómago con tal insignificancia. Pero no fue nada de eso. Sino un cumplido bastante lindo por su parte. Y sabía que él estaba siendo sincero al mostrarse tan incómodo y apenado al haberlo dicho.

—Gracias, Neil.

Comían, con ligeros comentarios de cosas cotidianas. Se vieron interrumpidos por un apagón repentino de la luz. Se levantaron de la mesa, el moreno parecía resulto a investigar qué sucedía. Salió del departamento, pidiéndole que se quedara, que él ya vería cómo arreglar las cosas. Regresó exhausto, le dijo que era un apagón integral de una manzana completa. Que la lluvia había causado estragos en el sistema eléctrico de la mitad de la ciudad y que tardarían algunas horas en arreglarlo. Candy suspiró. También estaba exhausta… Lo que menos quería era buscar velas en la oscura cueva que se había convertido su departamento. El varón sacó su encendedor y la luz se hizo momentáneamente.

—No sabía que fumabas.

—Por ahora, deberías agradecer que lo haga. Aunque sé que no te gusta tal hábito. Ya regañarás después, anda, vamos a buscar unas velas.

El moreno le tomó de la mano, ella no se resistió. Era un atrevido, pero discutir con él en la oscuridad era un total absurdo. Como bien había dicho Legan mismo, ya habría tiempo para regaños. Afortunadamente, el chico había sido lo bastante rápido y audaz para encontrar un par de velas en menos de diez minutos. Él sonrió triunfante por su proeza. Ella le devolvió débilmente el gesto. Tal vez no había sido tan malo dejarle pasar la noche a su lado.

Después de acomodar las velas en lugares estratégicos, acomodaron las cosas para irse a dormir. La rubia preparó el sillón de la minúscula sala del departamento, a manera de cama, para su invitado. Los rostros de ambos hicieron sutiles muecas de insatisfacción al ver el resultado.

— ¿Seguro que estás cómodo aquí, Neil?

—Mejor que nunca, Candy—estaba hasta cierto punto encantado. No hubiera cambiado ese rústico mueble ni por la cama de un rey. Cerca de Candy, hasta un saco con heno hubiera sido confortable.

—De acuerdo. Espero no pases mucho frío. Descansa —cerró suavemente la puerta que conectaba con su cuarto.

El corazón le destrozaba el pecho. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para apagar las velas de una vez. Cansada, ¡tan cansada! Demasiadas emociones en un día para ella.

—Difícilmente —masculló mordaz el joven moreno. ¿Cómo dormir cuando la causa de tus desvelos está al otro lado de la habitación? Suspiró con pesadez.

Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos… ¿Como aquella luz al lado de la puerta?

—Candy no apagó las velas.

Le fastidió un poco el descuido de ella, más después del terrible esfuerzo que le significó encontrar una postura cómoda en aquel sillón del demonio. Sobre todo, empezaba a hacer frío y su ropa no era la más adecuada para pasar la noche. Se levantó a regañadientes. La puerta del cuarto de la rubia estaba entreabierta. Un trueno repentino iluminó la habitación; pudo ver a Candy temblando y aferrándose a las sábanas. Podía escuchar su voz. Cantaba. ¿Una canción de cuna para olvidar sus miedos? Quizá fuese costumbre de los niños de la Casa de Pony para ese tipo de situaciones. Se asomó, sintiéndose un intruso.

" _En mi ventana, veo brillar las estrellas muy cerca de mí. Cierro los ojos, quiero soñar, con un dulce porvenir. Gira, gira, carrusel tus ruedas de cristal. Recorriendo mil caminos, mi destino, ¡encontrarás…!" (1)_

La lluvia se volvió tormenta. La cual acrecentaba su fuerza segundo a segundo. Oyó fuertes golpes en las ventanas, ¿sería granizo? El cielo se mostraba como un titán de incontenible furia. Aún a pesar de todo el ruido, Neil escuchaba la respiración de Candy: era nerviosa y entrecortada. Estaba asustada. Y a él le inquietó que ella estuviese así.

—¿Es por eso que dejaste las velas encendidas? No tengas miedo —murmuró con seriedad.

La rubia brincó al tenerle tan repentinamente a su lado. ¿Qué hacía en su habitación? Se irguió veloz, sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Estaba indignada, ¿dónde estaban los supuestos modales de caballero de alcurnia que tenía? Ni los campesinos entraban tan groseramente en la pieza de una mujer. Iba a empezar a gritar, cuando vio que él se dirigía a la ventana de su cuarto.

—Ya estás grande para tener miedo de esto.

—Las tormentas me traen malos recuerdos. No puedo evitarlo... —respondió con una seriedad similar.

—A mí también —acotó el muchacho—. Las tormentas en las mansiones vacías son terroríficas. Más siendo niño. Papá nunca estaba. Mi madre y Eliza siempre en sus aposentos. Y yo solo, siempre solo. Esperando que el sueño me librara de seguir escuchando esos estruendos tan terribles. Cubriendo mi cabeza con las almohadas y rezando, entre sollozos, que acabase pronto.

En la casa Pony, cuando llovía, la hermana María y la señorita Pony reunían a los niños en torno a ellas. Así podían estar al pendiente de que ninguno saliera. También, lograban que se calmaran y entre ellos mismos se consolaran, sobre todo a los más chicos. Contaban historias, chistes o rezaban distintas oraciones para que mejorara el clima. Ninguno había estado solo en esos momentos.

—Pero hay que dejar atrás todo eso. ¿De qué me serviría temblar y esconderme debajo de las sábanas a mis treinta años? Sólo queda olvidar, olvidar toda esa amargura pasada y aguantar la tormenta con la fortaleza ganada a través de los años.

La chica se levantó de la cama y se acercó al joven. Tomó su hombro, desconcertándolo. Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa. Él pareció satisfecho de su gesto.

—¿Qué sucede, Candy?

—Ya no tengo miedo.

Neil estrechó la mano de la rubia con cariño. Una dulce calidez se hizo presente en el roce de sus manos. Aunque extraño tal movimiento, ninguno rompió el contacto.

—Yo tampoco —añadió el moreno, sonriendo.

La noche pasó finalmente. Neil había terminado durmiendo en el piso, de la habitación, a los pies de la cama de Candy: con un amasijo de sábanas y almohadas por cama. Ella insistió en que era una locura y que volviera al sillón, que terminaría enfermándose. Pero él prefería la frialdad del piso a volver a la sala, solo. La rubia cabeceó, contrariada. Pero hasta cierto punto, estaba contenta de no pasar una noche lluviosa sola también. Llovió hasta el amanecer, pero ni el viento aullante ni los truenos de la tormenta les preocuparon más.

—Gracias por la cena, por la camisa que me prestaste, por dejarme pasar la noche aquí… Contigo.

—No, ¿de qué, hombre? Al contrario. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste ayer, sólo por tenerme satisfecha y tranquila.

Él le tomó una de sus manos y la besó galantemente, provocando el rubor de Candy.

—Y vas dejando ese vicio tan malo de fumar, ¡no querrás tener voz de abuelo antes de los cuarenta años, inconsciente! —quitó rápidamente su mano entre las suyas. No había olvidado el desagradable descubrimiento de la noche anterior y en verdad le molestaba ver semejante faceta de él.

Legan suspiró, jamás podría ganarle en una discusión a la chica. Por lo que, malicioso, dio un paso atrás. En un impulso repentino, logró llegar a la mejilla derecha de ella, besándola. Tan rápido fue el contacto que, apenas se dio cuenta White, él ya estaba a salvo dentro de su automóvil en apenas unos segundos.

—Entonces, creo que debería encontrar otro lugar en dónde depositar mis labios más seguido —declaró en una carcajada—. Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea antes de que encienda un próximo cigarrillo.

—¡Canalla atrevido! —respondió indignada la chica, con todos los colores en el rostro. ¡Con qué ganas se había quedado de abofetearlo por su descaro!

Él arrancó el auto en un par de segundos. Le vio partir a un rumbo desconocido. Su mejilla aún estaba caliente y el corazón bailaba en su pecho. Un beso de él, de ese osado… Y recordó todos los sacrificios que había hecho él por ella la noche anterior. ¿Una venganza por obligarlo a hacer labores manuales? _**No.**_ El roce que hubo entre sus manos, durante la tormenta, volvió a encenderse.

 _La seguía queriendo, recordó._

 _Neil Legan la quería._

¿Y ella…?

Ladeó su cabeza, confundida. En el movimiento, se percató de que las velas seguían ardiendo. Nadie las había apagado, después de todo. Brillaban con intensidad, derramando una suave calidez a la habitación vacía. Todo volvería a la normalidad. Sus manos se refugiaron en su pecho. Se sintió aturdida ante el contacto: ardía. ¿Tendría una vela en pecho también?

—Supongo que debería apagar esas velas ahora…—sonrió con una mueca cansada.

Sin embargo deseaba que esa repentina vela, que creía dentro de su corazón, no se apagase también.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To continue…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _(1)_ _En Latinoamérica, así se tradujo la canción final (Ending) que era después de cada capítulo de la serie. Y, no sé, pero siempre me pareció una especie de canción de cuna. Una melodía que entonaba Candy en sus tiernos días de infancia junto con los huérfanos de la Casa de Pony. Que, posteriormente, la entonaba para darse fuerza a ella misma para seguir adelante._

Disculpad la tardanza, estas semanas han sido un total lío para la cabeza y el ánimo mío. Aún así, espero haya sido un capítulo agradable para todas/os dulces lectoras/es que leyeron esto y dejaron un mensaje de apoyo y/o favoritearon esta historia. Un beso enorme a todos.

También, quisiera llevar un poco lento este intercambio de sentimientos entre Candy y Neil. Un floja y tira constante, tratando de conservar (lo máximo posible) sus personalidades ante una relación como la que trato de desenvolver: una persona que vive y respira por sus recuerdos un tanto agridulces, pero que con alguien más, puede avanzar y volver a sentir (vivir) en el presente.

 _See you Around…~_


	3. Like Poison

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

• **Like Poison** •

 _Capítulo 3_

* * *

Aún en medio de su reunión de negocios, una de las más importantes del mes, él apenas prestaba atención. Su mente se vio poseída por aquellos momentos pasados al lado de la encantadora huérfana: el encuentro en la mansión Andrew, la rosa blanca que tanto conmovió a la chica, la estadía en su departamento por la tormenta… Su recuerdo le quemaba el corazón. Su grácil figura parecía estar frente a él todo el tiempo. Sacudió su cabeza, adolorido, temeroso de estar perdiendo la razón.

—Leagan, ¿estás bien? No has dicho una sola palabra desde que la junta comenzó. Ni siquiera cuando mencioné que hasta podría haber la oportunidad de que tus acciones saldrían beneficiadas de esta crisis.

 _¡¿De verdad?!_ Jamás escuchó semejante noticia, de lo mejor que podría pasarle en el año, entre la marea de los pensamientos que le ahogaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—N-no te preocupes, Townshed —titubeó ligeramente, tratando de recuperarse de su sorpresa—. Es de sumo interés no sólo para mí, sino para esta prestigiosa compañía, que prosigamos…

El extrañado compañero continuó exponiendo la síntesis de su investigación de mercados, no sin dirigir su atención al distraído joven. Siempre ambicioso en aumentar su fortuna, misteriosamente, ahora su mente volaba lejos del centro de reuniones de la empresa.

—Espero encuentres una pronta solución, Leagan.

—¿Townshed? Eh, gracias, en verdad… _No es nada_.

—No lo creo —contestó perspicaz—. Debe ser algo más valioso que tus acciones, valuadas en miles de dólares, que no auguran sino una fortuna por una buena década. Sé que es demasiado valioso e importante para ti. Y te deseo buena suerte, colega.

Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, comprensivo, antes de irse. Su corazón suprimió un latido, apenas podía respirar ante tal declaración. _Era cierto_. Todas sus posesiones eran vil ceniza ante Candy. Se tambaleó ligeramente y oprimió su sien derecha con una mano temblorosa. Levantó la mirada ámbar, buscando un punto de equilibrio. Ella volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos. Parpadeó confundido. No podía ser… Extendió la mano y, justo antes de alcanzarla, desapareció.

Como pudo, tomó las fuerzas que le quedaban y se subió a su auto. Apenas podía girar la llave para encender el vehículo; tenía la mano agarrotada y la tensión le nublaba la razón. Tocó sus labios, incrédulo. A su memoria regresó el ligero beso a la tersa mejilla llena de pecas. Desde aquel roce… ¡Debía ser eso! ¡Había sido dulce, _tan dulce…_ que le había _envenenado_ los sentidos! De alguna manera, tenía que romper tan extraño hechizo. _Tenía que encontrarla._

Desde el día de la tormenta, en la que Neil había pernoctado en su departamento, no había dejado de pensar en él. Sobre todo, después de desnudar un lado frágil que jamás pensó que el chico mimado Leagan tuviese. A pesar de tener, aparentemente, la vida resuelta… él tenía miedos e inseguridades. Y había aprendido a lidiar con ellas, al luchar día a día con los monstruos que el mundo real contenía: como la ambición desmedida de empresarios y banqueros, el desdén de la alta sociedad ante lo diferente, la hipocresía de aquellos que decían estimar e incluso amar cuando traicionaban sin remordimientos.

Un universo frío y malicioso donde, por herencia, debía residir hasta el final de sus días. Tembló ligeramente al imaginarse en su lugar. Ella era feliz en la humildad del Hogar de Pony, en la calidez de la gente provincial, de la sencillez de la vida común.

—¡Qué gusto verla por aquí, señorita Candy! —comentó gustosa una anciana—. Ya hacía mucho que no le tocaba algún turno por esta zona.

La enfermera rubia sonrió encantada. En verdad que ese falso mundo de vanos privilegios y lujos era sucio polvo para ella. Repentinamente, sintió un profundo pesar por Neil. Siempre aparentando, siempre manifestando una superioridad que sólo con dinero podía obtener, una gélida máscara demasiado pesada de portar… Y ella había podido ver aquellos momentos en los que se había resquebrajado la efigie de oro mostrando al humano: de carne, huesos, corazón.

En su rostro volvió a sentir aquellos labios que le acariciaron con ternura. La calidez de su recuerdo le inundó hasta el último resquicio de su ser. ¡No, no! Trató de sacudirse semejantes pensamientos. ¡No debía! Él sólo era… Se detuvo repentinamente. ¿Qué era Neil Leagan para ella? ¿Qué papel tenía él en su vida? Un prominente sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Salió casi huyendo de la habitación. Algunas de las enfermeras mayores le reprendieron, escandalizadas por su repentina actitud. Sin embargo, esta vez no hubo tiempo para sentir vergüenza. Ni siquiera escuchó los reclamos de sus compañeras. Corrió velozmente hacia el jardín del hospital, ¡necesitaba aclarar su mente de lo turbio de sus sentimientos!

Y allí estaba él. Se detuvo abruptamente apenas lo vio. Era como aquel día, en sus primeros intentos por conquistarla, que fue a verla con un ramo de rosas y una sonrisa confiada en su rostro arrogante. Ahora, lucía desesperado. Como ella. Los cabellos desordenados, los ojos ámbar mirando de un lado a otro, el aliento entrecortado… Buscando respuestas también. La rubia no se atrevió a enfrentarlo, a descubrir qué estaba sucediendo entre los dos. Se escondió tras un pilar. Temblaba. ¿Era miedo? ¿Por qué? _No lo sabía._ Pero sabía que sufriría al encontrar su mirada con la suya. _No lo soportaría._

—¡Candy! —gimió, su voz volviéndose un eco atormentado.

La rubia sintió una daga clavarse en su pecho. ¡Cuánto dolía escucharle!

—¡Caballero, disculpe, pero esto es un hospital! —uno de los guardias se acercó al joven, tratando de que se retirara—. ¡Haga favor de callarse e irse!

Esta vez, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le ahogasen hasta el corazón.

Al llegar a casa, encontró una nota a la puerta. Apenas pudo agacharse a recogerla. La tomó entre sus manos temblorosas. " _Espero verte pronto. Tú eres el antídoto para este veneno que hay en mi corazón… NL"._ Cubrió su boca con el pedazo de papel. Apenas podía respirar de la impresión. ¿Qué cosas decía ese tonto? La guardó en el bolsillo del vestido. Y débilmente abrió la puerta.

Se desvistió parsimoniosamente, ¿desde cuándo pesaba toneladas la ropa de hospital?, y la dejó en una silla. En la cual colgaba la camisa de Neil. Candy no se atrevió a tocarla. Se sentó en la cama y volvió a sacar la nota. Sólo se quedó viéndola, con ojos vacíos. Pequeñas gotas de frío pesar fueron borrando todo rastro de sus palabras. Sin embargo, se había aprendido, de memoria, la corta oración de la nota. La repitió cual avemaría. Una y otra vez.

Cayó dormida, vencida. En su sueño, apareció él. Esta vez, ella no huyó. Él sonrió y ella también. Tomó su mano, suavemente. Acarició su rubio cabello con adoración. Se permitió estar en sus brazos. Que sus cálidas manos limpiasen sus lágrimas de nuevo, que rozasen su rostro con ternura. Y dejó que sus labios se posaran en los suyos. Tal vez, ella también necesitaba un antídoto para el mal que tenía en el corazón. Uno que solamente podía darle Neil Leagan en esos momentos.

Pero no podía tomarlo. No. _Candy no estaba segura de ello_.

 _Él,_ en cambio _, sí estaba seguro._ Era ella por quien su corazón latía cada día.

Despertaron. Extrañamente, con una sensación de pérdida. Despertar llorando no debería volverse costumbre.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To continue…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aprecio que se tomen el tiempo en dejar su opinión y sentimientos, en verdad me hacen pensar mucho en cómo llevar esta historia. c:

Disculpad la tardanza por este cap. :c

En este capítulo, traté de reflejar que quizá lo más difícil al crear nuevos lazos con alguien (que te hirió) es la confianza. Sobre todo, cuando empiezan a florecer nuevas emociones hacia esa persona. Candy es una chica muy sensible, siento que en verdad lo resentiría. El amor siempre ha sido un tema espinoso para ella y el que empiece a sentir algo así por alguien como Neil... bueno, sería todo un proceso complejo para su mente y su corazón. El chico Leagan pasaría por algo similar, al ver que las personas y las experiencias junto a ellas son invaluables. Que cuando una persona se vuelve objeto de nuestro cariño/amor, es irreemplazable. Y ante la falta de esa persona, es cuando se desatan los verdaderos sentimientos en nuestro interior.

 _See you around..._


	4. (I Want) Something just like this

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

• _(I Want)_ **Something just like this** •

 _Capítulo 4_

* * *

 _Plic, plic, plic._

Lloviznaba suavemente. Después seguían las traviesas hojas de los árboles que se colaban en el hospital, en los pasillos, en las habitaciones. Los meses habían pasado y el otoño había llegado. Recorría las calles empapada y temblorosa, para llegar a un departamento todavía más frío y húmedo. Empezaba a fastidiarle. Trataba de ignorar, como todo lo que le molestaba en la vida. Pero las ligeras gotas de agua taladraban sus oídos. Estiraba los dedos, los brazos, el cuerpo entero: deseando reconocerse en el manojo de carne y nervios rígidos en que se estaba convirtiendo. ¡Debía recobrar la calidez perdida! Aún cuando los brillantes cielos azules se habían eclipsado por las nubes y el sol había huido. Se lamentaba por tan grande pérdida.

— _Señorita Candy, ¿por qué cubre las ventanas?_

La tristeza se desvanecía en un temblor nervioso. ¿Cómo responder a algo que no tenía aparente sentido? Era algo inherente de ella, como un girasol, se apagaba si un brillante astro no le calentaba hasta el corazón. Cuando trataba de explicar, le resultaba a veces ridículo, otras tantas vergonzoso, la mayoría del tiempo imposible sin que se le quebrase la voz. Pero su naturaleza protectora trataba de evitar que cualquier preocupación surgiera de las personas que le rodeaban día a día. Así que se engullía el pesar, la boca le temblaba en una mueca, y respondía con una sonrisa reluciente que sabía amarga.

— _Hace frío, señora Richmond. Le sentará mal. Y no creo que quiera perderse la próxima navidad en el hospital. ¡No cuando tiene a toda su familia esperando por usted!_

— _¡Claro que no_! _—contestaba entre risas la mujer—. ¡Ardo en deseos de estar en casa, junto a ellos!_

— _Déjeme cubrirlas entonces…_

— _Es sólo que… me gusta ver a través de las ventanas. ¡Todo es tan aburrido aquí! Me fascina observar cuando el cielo se va nublando poco a poco, oscureciéndose y soltando las pequeñas gotas de agua que, de un momento a otro, se vuelven en tormenta._

Extraño capricho, le parecía, aunque no el más extravagante en su carrera como enfermera. Admiraba los eventos naturales más cotidianos desde una nueva perspectiva: desde la cama de un hospital. Dedujo que, simplemente, era una paciente nostálgica: deseaba la libertad que la enfermedad le había arrebatado.

— _De hecho, jovencita, en temporadas así solía comprar unos bollos para mi familia. Con una buena taza de café o chocolate, era como tener el paraíso en la boca. Son unos panecillos bastante especiales… Anda, pásame esa libreta y un bolígrafo. Verás qué gusto, te van a encantar tanto como a mí._

— _¡Oh, señora…! —la lengua se le había encogido, los labios secos, apenas podía soltar balbuceos nerviosos—. M-muchas gracias._

— _Pásate por ahí un día, antes de ir a casa, disfrútalos por mí. La vida se conforma de esos pequeños momentos placenteros._

Le había conmovido en demasía las palabras de la mujer. Esperaba que no le hubiese dicho todo eso sólo por verla decaída y taciturna. ¿Era tan notable su mal estado de ánimo? Sacudió de su mente esos pensamientos. Tenía que levantarse y seguir adelante, como siempre lo había hecho a pesar de las circunstancias. Una temporada depresiva no iba a acabar con ella. Y, como bien decía aquella paciente, había que deleitarse hasta con los detalles más diminutos de la vida. No le parecía un mal consejo; estaba dispuesta a seguirlo cuando tuviese un día libre.

Una pena que ese día estuviese lloviznando aguanieve desde que había amanecido.

Suspiró con cierto hastío. Justo cuando había decidido empezar de nuevo, con una mejor actitud, y el clima parecía tener toda la intención de arruinar sus planes. Por un momento pensó en prepararse un ligero desayuno, limpiar su departamento de arriba a abajo y pasar el resto del día en una apatía perezosa. Pero ella nunca había sido de estar quieta en un solo lugar por más de una hora. Por muy mal que estuviera todo, Candy White actuaba. Tomaba sus cosas, o a veces sólo lo que traía puesto, y se ponía en marcha hacia una promesa de un lugar mejor.

Y eso iba a hacer, por mucho que le costase en aquellos momentos. Se levantó forzosamente, se cepilló el pelo como pudo, corrió al clóset y se puso lo primero que consideró abrigador. Llegó finalmente a la puerta. Se le quedó viendo por un par de minutos eternos. Ella no era de pensárselo dos veces, recordó. Ya después se arrepentiría o felicitaría por su osadía. _Después, mucho después…_

Y salió de su departamento, casi huyendo, a cada paso apresurado sentía que se deshacían esas cadenas de melancolía de meses atrás. El vientecillo congelado, que apuñalaba sus pulmones, desorientó sus sentidos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿cuánto llevaba andando?, así como la de su propio cuerpo. Se encontró respirando pesadamente, a bocanadas, las piernas temblando por el esfuerzo de su trote. Trató de detenerse, _¿qué causaba tan pavorosa huida?_ volvió a preguntarse avergonzada, pero no halló fuerzas para hacerlo.

Repentinamente, una fuerza extraña la arrastraba. Sintió cada fibra de su ser encogerse de horror. ¡Había resbalado por un pequeño charco! Se encontró en el suelo húmedo, con la ropa manchada de barro y restos de nieve derritiéndose en su rostro. Por un par de segundos, tembló confundida. Miró a todos lados, ¿dónde estaba?, y se percató de que se hallaba en un parque público. Había pocas personas: niños correteándose de un lado a otro, mujeres paseando bebés en carriolas, ancianos sentados a lo lejos y frente a ella estaban dos personas desconcertadas por su aparatosa caída. Una de ellas se inclinó y le sujetó por la muñeca.

—No se asuste, señorita, tranquila —murmuró en una tonada divertida, casi sarcástica.

Candy reaccionó a su toque, posó su atención en su muñeca siendo tomada por la mano extraña. Poco a poco, subió la mirada hasta enfocarla en el otro rostro. Una mueca de muda sorpresa se pintó en sus facciones. Sin embargo, respiró aliviada y un ataque de risa se hizo presente. Rio como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Se iluminaron sus mejillas con nubecillas de rojizo rubor, el verde de sus ojos volvía a relucir y las perlas de su boca se mostraban brillantes en su sonrisa. El velo de su melancolía se desgarraba finalmente.

—Neil… —ahora que le había reconocido, no temió en aferrarse a él para levantarse.

—Venga, arriba. Pensé que ya habías dejado esas manías de la Casa Pony. Supongo que retozar en la nieve y el barro es una regla estricta que hay que seguir a rajatabla. Una vez Pony, siempre Pony, ¿eh Candy? —comentó con una afilada sonrisa mientras que su dedos quitaban los restos de nieve y barro del rostro de la rubia.

La calidez de su mano en sus gélidas mejillas le provocó un ligero escalofrío, era agradable. Fijó su mirada en la de él; había una picardía que bien conocía, sin embargo, detrás percibía un sentimiento de mayor intensidad. Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir un pequeño apretón. Su muñeca seguía siendo presa por su mano. Su corazón latió más rápido.

—Sabes que siempre seré más Pony que Andrew —sonrió desafiante, aún cuando sus labios se habían cansado de reír. Y en un movimiento rápido, se deshizo de su agarre.

—Siempre hostil. Pensé que tendrías un mejor humor cuando nos volviéramos a ver —respondió con una falsa tonada de pesar en una mueca burlona—. Hacía mucho que no veía ni el polvo de tus zapatos.

Habían sido meses. Una larga temporada, ¿más de medio año quizá? Desde que le vio gritando en el patio del hospital, cuando dejó una notita a la puerta de su hogar, _desde que habían empezado sus episodios de depresión…_

Varias piezas de un rompecabezas mental se movieron a una velocidad vertiginosa. ¿Por _él_ es que habían surgido? _¿Había extrañado el contacto de un abrigo sobre sus hombros empapados?_ Giró su rostro a la izquierda, incrédula. _¿De una rosa de pétalos maltrechos?_ Sus ojos verdes se dilataron, _¿De un beso repentino en la mejilla?_ Sus labios los cubrió con una temblorosa mano.

—Estoy bien —respondió, agitando su mano como si intentase quitar la tensión del ambiente cual vil mosca—. Sólo eres muy sensible, como siempre lo has sido, niñito de mamá.

—Soy refinado, a diferencia de otras personas que encuentran como necesidad básica el revolcarse en la nieve y el barro —decía con sorna el joven moreno mientras seguía quitando la suciedad del rostro de la rubia—. Pero sé que no viniste a darte baños de lodo con semejante frío. Tú esperarías a que estuviese más cálido, en verano sin duda alguna… ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

Se esperaba la pregunta, mas no la forma en la que su mirada cobriza se posó en ella, ni los gestos de su cara. Su voz sonaba desdeñosa, burlona, pero su semblante exudaba afectuosa preocupación. Eso le hizo estremecer; todas las mentiras blancas y pequeñas fanfarronadas que le quedaban por decir colapsaron. Una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó sus labios, no sabía qué responder.

—Yo… Nada en especial, sólo iba a comprar pan.

—Deben de estarlo regalando… ¿Tienes problemas con el dinero, enfermera?

—¡En absoluto!

—…O debe de estar muy bueno, ¿es eso?

—Me lo recomendaron mucho —respondió llanamente con una suave sonrisa.

Neil se vio fascinado por la dulce expresión de la chica. Era débil ante esos pequeños encantos de Candy.

—Anda, te llevo. Tengo el auto cerca de aquí —propuso Leagan en una tonada que se debatía entre mandato o bochorno.

—No.

—¿Pero qué…? —por un momento, el corazón se le nubló de pena al muchacho.

—No necesitas de un carro para acompañarme, tonto —otra sonrisa retadora, brillante, calmó la tempestad de Neil—. Necesitas usar las piernas de vez en cuando, no naciste con ruedas en los pies.

Esos juegos de palabras entre ella y él acabarían por lastimarles o dejar loco a alguno de los dos en el peor de los casos. Sin embargo, eso distinguía su relación de las huecas y simplonas que tenía con otras mujeres. Y eso mantenía su interés: ambos eran dignos contendientes que sabían defenderse con finas estocadas. Ninguno tenía que subir la voz: ella no se ponía histérica ni él furioso. Y eran lo bastante asertivos como para manejar lo que soltase el otro. Disfrutaba hablar, interactuar, estar con Candy White. Por eso sintió una terrible pesadumbre cuando pareció que la joven volvía a rechazarle. Hubiese sido como perder la brújula en la jungla oscura y ajetreada que era su vida.

Sonrió derrotado.

—Vamos entonces, guíame.

Desde el principio sabía que era un terrible plan ir a cualquier lado con un clima así. Incluso Candy se olvidó de su plan original, ir a pie, y decidió que sería mejor tomar un autobús. El aguanieve les había acompañado hasta la parada de autobuses. Temía enfermarse, ¡justo cuando la junta de consejo general estaba a una semana de llevarse a cabo! Tenía que estar impecable para la muestra de resultados de últimos proyectos, así como para quejarse por múltiples fallas que se estaban presentando. No obstante, posaba sus ojos en la grácil figura de la chica y todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían. Ella era valiente para enfrentar cualquier contratiempo, él debía… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Era una osada imprudente, eso es lo que era! ¡Estaba pidiendo indicaciones para llegar a su destino! ¡No sabía cómo!

Quería ser devorado por la tierra. ¿En qué momento fue cuando creyó que era buena idea enamorarse de esa temeraria? En efecto, no lo pensó, sólo cayó fascinado ante sus pies. Por esa falta de sentido común, de pensamiento lógico, estaba pagándolo en esos momentos. Pero apenas Candy volvió a su lado, todo el temple de supuesta lógica se fue a lo más profundo de los infiernos. La joven tenía algo, que lograba dispersar toda incertidumbre y abandonarse con gusto a las distintas corrientes que el destino ofreciese en el camino de la vida. No le molestaba la idea de perderse con ella.

—Tenemos que tomar el autobús número 3. No falta mucho para que salga. Vámonos.

El roce de su mano contra la suya era cálidamente embriagador. Ojalá la parada de autobús estuviese lejos para que no le soltara.

Le soltó al subir al autobús. La rubia ocupó el asiento que estaba al lado de la ventana. Lo único que Neil agradecía, de ese tipo de transporte público, era el hecho de poder estar tan cerca de ella.

—¿De verdad sabes a dónde vamos? —miró fugazmente, a través de la ventana, las casas y edificios se desvanecían en un veloz borrón.

—Nunca he estado ahí —respondió ella en una sonrisa dulce, casi provocadora.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —su tonada maliciosa desapareció junto con su sonrisa. El moreno sintió un vacío en el corazón mientras la observaba incrédulo.

—Sólo tengo una dirección, en un papel maltrecho, y una buena recomendación del lugar.

—Supongo que te habrá dado indicaciones para llegar, señales características del lugar, un mapa siquiera… —inquirió con voz débil el joven.

—Nada de eso —soltó la rubia en una risita—. Bueno, sí dijo algo…

¡Esperanzas! ¡No iban a ojos vendados después de todo!

—¡Dijo que eran unos bollos muy especiales! ¡Muy ricos!

Neil sintió cómo su energía se drenaba rápidamente, se dejó resbalar en el incómodo asiento de autobús y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. No podía creerlo, perdido en los humildes suburbios de la ciudad, en medio de las lluvias de otoño. ¡Esa chica iba a ser su fin!

—Oh, sí, Neil… Creo que tendremos que caminar y caminar, preguntar a cualquiera que se nos cruce hasta dar con esa panadería —no la veía, pero podía jurar que estaba sonriendo descarada esa condenada Pony.

—Candy…

—¡Mira, ya estamos por llegar, levántate! ¡Levántate, hombre! —le apresuró a bajar con ligeros empujones.

Estaba confundido y con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Trató de enfocar su mirada en el lugar. Buscó desesperado en su memoria, ¡algo tenía que reconocer de esos extraños parajes! Probablemente, en su infancia o adolescencia, habría pasado por ahí en el auto de su familia. Pero nada. Giró su cuello, ansiando encontrar a Candy y recriminarle por perderles así. Quería arrancarse los cabellos, ¡ella volvía a preguntar la dirección a los extraños que pasaban por el camino!

—No me mires así, Neil —le espetó con una sonrisa y un golpe ligero en el pecho—. Ven, vamos por aquí. Tenemos que caminar hasta el fondo de la calle.

Ella había cumplido su promesa, jamás había caminado tanto en su vida. Se percató del contraste de las casas con fachadas simplonas, derruidas y decoloradas con la energía de sus habitantes. Había muchas personas en esa calle interminable yendo de un lado a otro. Le sorprendió que varios de ellos saludaron con alegría a la rubia. Les detuvieron constantemente para hablar con ella. Al parecer, habían sido pacientes del hospital donde trabajaba Candy. Algunos le comentaban lo bien que se sentían, agradecerle, regalarle alguna fruta que llevasen en su bolsa de compra y pedirle recomendaciones para evitar recaer en su enfermedad pasada. Estaba boquiabierto de lo mucho que apreciaban a la enfermera. La chica parecía brillar, especialmente sus ojos y su sonrisa, al hablar con ellos.

Cada vez más le fascinaba Candy.

—Me dijeron que era por aquí… —susurró desconcertada la chica.

—¿Qué dices? —Neil se despabiló de sus ensoñaciones. Miraba hacia todas direcciones; en efecto, habían llegado al final de la calle y no había nada de panadería.

—Ven, vamos por acá —ella se adelantó hacia una tienda.

Él apenas podía caminar; había sido un error ponerse zapatos nuevos ese día. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que se iba a ver metido en tal excursión? Además, después de todo, era un día especial. Era su…

—Lo siento, jovencita —la voz del anciano vendedor llamó su atención—. Pero esa panadería lleva un par de meses cerrada. Los dueños vendieron todo y se fueron a Canadá. Ahora es otra casa más.

—Oh, muchas gracias, señor. Que pase buenas tardes —la decepción en su voz se disfrazó de amabilidad y se retiró rápidamente. Él la siguió contrariado.

Qué chica más incorregible.

—Candy...

Le pareció oír que Neil le hablaba, pero no se atrevió ni a mirarle. ¡Estaba tan desconcertada! No había tal panadería, ¡después de todo! Y había arrastrado a Leagan con ella. ¡Qué pesar! La pena le provocaba, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Todo el esfuerzo y las horas perdidas. No era por lo panes, pero… Ahogó un sollozo y apretó el paso.

Ahora se alejaba un poco más de su lado. ¿Qué diablos?

—¡Hey, Candy…!

Parecía que no le oía, ahora apenas podía seguir su paso. Era como si quisiese escapar de él. Y a su ritmo, en cualquier momento lo haría.

—¡Chica Pony!

Se detuvo en seco. Casi chocó con ella. Se detuvo lo suficiente como para alcanzar a notar lo tenso de sus hombros y de su cuerpo en general. Retrocedió un par de pasos, extrañado. La joven se giró totalmente, viéndose frente a frente de nuevo. Su rostro estaba contraído por la pena.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Perdóname —soltó repentinamente, con una voz temblorosa—. No debí traerte hasta acá.

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Fue una pérdida de tiempo, para ti y para mí. No hubo tal panadería, ya es tarde y estamos a mitad de la nada; en un barrio que, para un rico potentado como tú, resulta asqueroso y hasta peligroso —su voz se alternaba entre la vergüenza y una especie de desdén—. Así que no te culpo si empiezas a recriminarme, mucho menos si estás enojado, ¡sé que estuvo mal!

Sus palabras sorprendieron al chico. Él no estaba irritado siquiera, sólo confundido. Su humor había cambiado de un momento a otro. ¿Ponerse así sólo por unos tristes panes? No, se puso a pensar, Candy no era tan simple para molestarse por eso. Tenía que ser otra cosa… Y fue cuando recordó su encuentro en el parque; ella lucía similar que en esos momentos: a punto de quebrarse. Su sensibilidad y hostilidad eran simples señales. Estaba tratando de huir de algo.

—Camina un par de cuadras, ahí podrás tomar un taxi y volver a tu vida—remató con dureza la rubia.

Eso había logrado fastidiar al moreno al final.

—Candy, me hubiera ido hace horas si en verdad odiase estar aquí como aseveras —. respondió irritado—. No te negaré que, al principio, estaba molesto por tu temeridad de meterte en un lugar que no conocías. Sin embargo, resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Mejor…? —susurró ella. Las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron.

—Bien pude haberme pasado el día sentado en mi oficina, con el ruido del aire acondicionado fastidiando mis oídos. Viendo pasar las horas en el reloj de mi escritorio, hablar de negocios imposibles con un par de ancianos empresarios y beber café sin control. Cuando llegase el fin del día, salir corriendo de mi oficina sin despedirme, ni siquiera de mi fiel y atenta secretaria. Y al sentarme en mi auto, suspirar profundo, buscando fuerzas que ya no me quedan con tal de llegar vivo a casa.

Candy notó que el desdén de sus palabras cobijaba una tristeza inmensa. Él siempre vestía con lo mejor de boutiques nacionales e incluso europeas. Sus relojes mostraban la hora en un bello marco de oro y algunas piedras preciosas. Poseía magníficos autos que valían más que una casa. Trabajaba para conservar semejante estilo de vida y, aún así, parecía que no era del todo feliz con ella. Su cansancio, frustración y melancolía le hacían tan humano como Candy, la chica huérfana. La mirada de color castaño, que antes estaba fija en ella, huyó; se perdió entre las casas derruidas y las calles que iban quedándose solas. Se nublaba, el sol se escapaba del cielo y ellos sólo eran espectadores de cómo todo a su alrededor perdía su fulgor.

—Y te encuentro hoy, tan perdida y cansada de tu vida como yo… Seguirte fue por inercia —eso captó por completo la atención de la chica, sonrojándose y frunciendo ceño levemente—. A pesar de lidiar con el mal clima, subir a un sucio autobús lleno de gente y preguntar mil veces por un lugar que ya no existe…

Su voz se detuvo. La rubia, que había estado observando cada uno de sus ademanes, se extrañó ante la repentina pausa de Leagan. Se acercó un poco más a él, notando cierta tensión. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Le preocupaba un tanto su actitud. Por la expectación, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa también. Tembló un poco al imaginarse lo que podría rondar en la mente del joven. ¡Tal vez estaba a punto de decirle que…!

—Bueno, pienso que el perderme contigo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en el día —añadió con una sonrisa que susurraba incredulidad y satisfacción.

Ella se quedó sin habla y su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente. Él se le quedó mirando, desconcertado, mientras ponía un dedo sobre la mejilla femenina. ¿Estaría bien? Una inesperada risa salió de los labios de Candy. Volvía a ser la misma que había aceptado tomarle de la mano para levantarse en el charco del parque. Brillante y llena de energía para meterse en problemas. Sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado.

—Por un momento, pensé que ya te había hartado —dijo la rubia en una tonada de vergüenza y tristeza—. Y que no querrías saber de mí nunca más.

En el cerebro de Neil, se procesó la sorpresa más rápidamente que la cortesía y la socarronería con la que trataba últimamente a Candy. Y fue lo que salió de sus labios en un inevitable instante.

—Creí que me odiabas. Que solamente estabas aburrida y por eso dejabas que estuviera a tu lado. Que eras tú quien un día ya no me soportaría. —incluso su voz se escuchó más dura de lo que hubiera deseado.

Se percató de que el rostro de la chica se ensombreció de pesar. Se mordió la lengua, furioso consigo mismo. Pero ella se acercó aún más a él, mirándole a los ojos, mostrándole un rostro sereno.

—Ya no eres el niño irritante y odioso que en mi infancia detesté. Y eso me da mucho gusto —dijo en una tonada dulce mientras estrujaba suavemente su brazo entre sus dedos.

Leagan, aún en su sorpresa, acarició la mano que tan tiernamente le rozaba.

—Ven, te invito un café.

—No, ¡yo lo invito! —exclamó presurosa—. Fue mi culpa que…

Sonrió de medio lado el chico moreno. En verdad, era incorregible y terca.

—Tengo una mejor idea… Tú pagas mi café y yo pago el tuyo. ¿Te parece?

—Eres un tramposo… Está bien —aunque sonaba resignada y contrariada, su sonrisa parecía iluminar en la oscuridad de la calle.

Despertó. Pestañeó repetidas veces. Estaba en su departamento frío, de nuevo, pero ahora le calentaban los latidos de su corazón. Había sido una noche maravillosa. A pesar de los inconvenientes y malentendidos, todo parecía estar bien. Se levantó de su lecho, llena de vitalidad, silbando una melodía popular que se escuchaba mucho en el área infantil. Limpió y puso en orden el desastre de las habitaciones. Se aseó y vistió con especial atención en su apariencia; aquella que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin atenderla. Radiante, se preparó un pequeño y sustancioso desayuno. ¡Y todo eso una hora antes de ir a trabajar! En las últimas semanas, solía llegar corriendo y apenas rozando el límite de entrada del hospital.

Decidió partir, no le quedaba más por hacer en casa, y se preparó con un abrigo (entre otras cosas) para salir. Al cerrar la puerta, encontró un pequeño sobre. No parecía llevar ningún dato, debía dárselo al casero del edificio por si alguien lo reclamaba. Pero recordó que no solía despertarse temprano y no tenía todo el día. Lo puso en su bolso y se fue.

Algunas compañeras parecieron percatarse de que lucía, ciertamente, diferente a otros días. Le sonreían al pasar y una que otra le estrujaba el hombro amigablemente. Les daba gusto ver a esta Candy. Ella les saludó de la misma manera, ¡qué bien se sentía, aún cuando hoy tuviese el turno más largo de la semana! Guardó sus cosas en el casillero asignado y salió a cumplir con sus deberes. A pesar de ir arriba y abajo, subiendo y bajando escaleras, sentía que el cansancio tardaría en aparecer. Una extraña y dulce energía le motivaba a trabajar sin pronto descanso.

Pero el momento de su receso llegó. Tomó sus alimentos del casillero y recordó la carta. Curiosa, se la llevó consigo. Por algo estaba a los pies de su puerta. Quizá, después de todo, sí podría ser para ella. Si no era, con la mayor pena del mundo se la entregaría al casero entre cientos de disculpas. Casi corrió, con la molestia de varios del personal, hasta el lugar donde solía tomar su almuerzo. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, a la sombra de un gran árbol, y trató de recuperarse de su carrera anterior. Entre suaves jadeos, su mente se debatía entre la comida y el extraño papelito. Ganó el último. Con dedos tensos, y casi acalambrados, abrió la pequeña epístola.

"Gracias por estar a mi lado el día de mi cumpleaños. Ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Neil Leagan".

Aún con lo sucinto y breve del mensaje, la emoción le hizo perder la compostura y derramó demasiadas lágrimas; pero estas eran de las que todos desean llorar en su vida: de dicha.

—Señora Richmond, ¡la veo muy recuperada! Estará en casa antes de que acabe esta semana —llegó la rubia con una sonrisa amplia a saludarla mientras hacía a un lado las cortinas de la habitación. ¡Qué falta de luz hacía en todo el hospital!

—Oh, señorita. Muchas gracias, me place escuchar que saldré de aquí pronto para estar con mi familia.

—Sí, no hay nada mejor que estar con ella en esta próxima época de fiestas —se ocupó en acomodarle la cama y checar los horarios del medicamento.

—Oye, linda…— llamó su atención, curiosa—. ¿Sí fuiste al lugar que te recomendé?

La joven se paró en seco, sentía su rostro arder y su privacidad invadida. Una inesperada sensación, ya que ella solía hablar largo y tendido de su vida con el primero que pusiera oído e interés. A pesar de ello, decidió expresarse una vez más. Respiró profundamente y se giró, para observar el rostro expectante de la mujer.

—No, pero disfruté de algo mejor, señora —sonrió como nunca; sus mejillas pálidas ahora parecían que llevaban pinceladas de rubor, su cuerpo flotar y en las pestañas de sus ojos creía ver unas brillantes perlas líquidas.

La anciana dama dudó por un momento pero, al ver tal muestra de gozo, asintió.

—¡Ya lo creo, hija! Me da mucho gusto.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

¡Oh, qué bien le hacía ver a Candy tan feliz!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To be Continued…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **U** na enorme disculpa a todos aquellos que esperaron pacientemente que subiera este capítulo. Sus comentarios son muy dulces y amables, los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma, son unos lectores/seguidores maravillosos. Y me siento terrible por actualizar hasta ahora.

Así que es vital que merezcan una explicación por semejante tardanza:

Tuve problemas con mi computadora; la estuve sobrecargando con proyectos pesados de Photoshop y tesinas interminables al punto de hacerla, literalmente, explotar. No soportó tal nivel de tensión por tantas horas seguidas. Perdiendo mis archivos en el proceso, me percaté con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Hasta este mes he conseguido que me la arreglaran lo suficiente para trabajos ligeros. Ya que ya no estudio, sino trabajo, por lo que también he tenido problemas para continuar.

Escribí de nuevo todo este capítulo, así como ideas y avances de esta historia. Pido una disculpa, lo siento muchísimo, por dejarles así.

Esta historia no la dejaré, es una de mis favoritas y me encanta ver que hay tantas personas que también disfrutan ver a Candy & Neil. Los aprecio muchísimo por su espera y atención al fic. Trataré de subir lo más pronto que pueda el siguiente capítulo.

Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo al hacerlo.

P.D. _De alguna manera, siempre he pensado que el cumpleaños de Neil cae en Noviembre (en otoño) No hay una fecha oficial, como tal, así que tomé esta pequeña libertad_.

 _ **See you around…**_


	5. El Vals del Adiós

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

• **Una vez en un sueño bailamos los dos** •

 _(El Vals del Adiós)_

Capítulo 5

* * *

Las avenidas empezaron a iluminarse con luces amarillentas y anaranjadas. Las casas, los árboles y jardines fueron engalanándose gradualmente también. ¡Pronto sería Día de Acción de Gracias! El comienzo de las fiestas de fin de año endulzaban el frío y anodino ambiente citadino. Qué placer era caminar por las calles en tales días. Aún cuando saliese tarde de sus turnos dobles en el hospital, andaba con esfuerzo, medio adormilada. Pero le fascinaba el paisaje festivo. Por lo que decidió que un ligero paseo le sentaría bien; admiraría un poco el ambiente y se relajaría de la dura jornada. Se ajustó el abrigo y la bufanda con esmero y se desvió de su usual camino a casa. Tomaría el camino largo esta vez.

Odiaba quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina. No podía creer la incompetencia de su secretaria y sus colaboradores más cercanos. Había días en los que, literalmente, debía estar pegado a ellos para que hicieran las cosas bien. Esa última semana del mes había sido de los mil demonios; apenas había dormido, sus nervios habían estado al borde del colapso y por poco perdían más de la mitad de la inversión del proyecto en cuestión. Afortunadamente, había sabido lidiar con ello y las pérdidas habían sido menores a lo previsto. Agradeció el esfuerzo de sus compañeros y se fue casi huyendo de la oficina. Perdería la razón si se quedaba un segundo más.

En un suspiro, ya estaba conduciendo de vuelta a casa. A pesar de llevar resquicios del cansancio y estrés de días pasados, todavía tenía energía suficiente para deslizarse con habilidad en el tráfico de las avenidas. Sin embargo, no podía desaparecer los semáforos en rojo, que le retrasaban considerablemente. Ansioso, trató de recordar algún camino donde no se atravesase con tales estorbos viales. Recordó un viejo atajo y dio vuelta en una esquina para tomarlo. Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo y aceleró un poco. Sin embargo, fue bajando poco a poco la velocidad; no reconocía del todo las calles. ¿En algún momento les habían cambiado el nombre? Giraba la vista a todos lados, tenía que ubicarse, ¿a qué recónditos parajes se había metido?

Su mirada confusa se posó en una brillante figura que apareció de forma súbita; entre los pardos colores otoñales, se distinguía una silueta de orgullosa blancura y juguetones rizos rubios. ¿Podría ser…? Con cierta ansiedad, aceleró el coche para darle alcance. Tenía que asegurarse que fuera _ella_. ¿Pero cómo podría llamar su atención? A pesar de haber poco tráfico, ella confundiría fácilmente su claxon por el de algún conductor estresado. Jamás le pasaría por la cabeza que fuera él y la perdería de vista. Osado, sacó la cabeza y parte del torso por la ventana del auto. Esperaba que, al menos, su voz le alcanzase.

—¡Enfermera! —un grito animado le despertó de su letargo.

Candy sintió un repentino vientecillo colarse entre sus ropas y el cabello. Así también la impresión de que alguien le llamaba. Volteó confusa en todas direcciones, su cuerpo dio media vuelta y, aunque los rizos le cubrieron parte del rostro, sus ojos verdes enfocaron perfectamente a quien le buscaba a gritos.

—¡Tú…! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Perdiéndome, te encontré —respondió el joven moreno con una brillante sonrisa y el cabello despeinado.

¡Qué feliz velada! Había convencido a Candy de pasar a cenar a un café.

Estuvieron hablando un poco del estrés de sus trabajos, del hambre que habían pasado y la sorpresa de hallar al otro en una feliz coincidencia. Apenas si Neil había notado los bocadillos que les habían traído; las ocurrencias de la rubia le llenaron la boca de risas y de gozo el interior de su ser. Ella en verdad brillaba más que todos los candiles del lugar; iluminaba el anodino café con el rubor de un sol. _Si tan sólo esa dorada luz pudiese alumbrar la oscuridad de sus noches, que hiciera resplandecientes sus días: que fuese el astro de hasta el último de ellos…_

Neil estaba raro. Una sensación extraña le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Ladeó suavemente la cabeza, confundida. Se percató de su mirada perdida, los labios delgados que esbozaban una ligera sonrisa, los dedos que se estiraban y encogían jugueteando con una servilleta; absorto en un mundo ajeno a ella, en el que ni siquiera podía imaginarse siendo parte. Una intrusa. Se percibió insolente y el corazón se le resquebrajó un poco. La alegría de la velada se evaporó en un mohín cercano al sollozo. Leagan despertó del sueño que la había herido tanto, volviendo en sí, preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

 _No. ¡Cuánto deseó decirlo! No, no estaba bien. Su repentina fuga, su cuerpo podía estar frente suyo pero su mente había huido lejos de ahí, había sido repentinamente hiriente. Su corazón latió pesadamente dentro de su pecho, protestando, lastimado._ Pero no encontró razones para sentirse así. Se tragó la amargura de su pena y sacudió la cabeza, negando sin palabras y con la máscara de la más férrea amabilidad. Sus labios se contrajeron en una pequeña sonrisa tensa.

—Luces agotada. Te llevaré a casa y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta —señaló el joven aristócrata; ayudándola a levantarse de su silla y llevándola a la salida del café en un rápido movimiento en el que apenas si la chica se percató. Todo eso mientras la estrechaba en su brazo derecho, sosteniéndola cerca suyo.

Para su sorpresa, Candy no se opuso. Al contrario, pareció acurrucarse en un mohín ruboroso. El suave roce entre sus cuerpos rebosó de satisfacción a Neil.

No quería soltarla.

No quería dejarla ir.

Pero ella, ¿en verdad querría _también_ …?

Al llegar, bajó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta del auto y ayudarle a bajar como se esperaba de un educado caballero. Sin embargo, la puerta ya estaba abierta y la chica tenía un pie en la acera. Se desconcertó por completo. Le ofreció la mano, esperando que al menos aceptara el gesto. Candy levantó su mirada jade y chocó con la de Neil. _¡Cuánta aflicción!_ Las facciones femeninas se fruncían en una mueca pesarosa. Le observaba como si viese a un fantasma. Como si le temiese. Pero, simultáneamente, como si él fuese lo único en el mundo al qué aferrarse para seguir a salvo.

" _Adiós…"_ un minúsculo susurró salió de sus labios tensos. Se fue en un suspiro. Se desvaneció de su lado con la gracia del viento. La confusión quedó marcada en los ojos castaños, perdidos en la nada, y en la mano extendida al vacío.

* * *

¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _¡Qué cansado estaba…!_

Candy no estaba bien.

 _¡Cuánto le dolía la cabeza!_

Justo cuando todo parecía de _ensueño_ , ¡ahora no eran sino sombras de incertidumbre y _pesadilla…_!

 _El abatimiento le cerraba con pesadez los párpados._

Abrió los ojos en un impulso. Sin embargo, no podía ver, había una oscuridad absoluta. Tembló extrañado. Se levantó como pudo y trató de andar a tientas. ¿Adónde iba? ¿Dónde estaba? A pesar de sus miembros y sentidos atontados por la conmoción, le llegó un alegre murmullo. Música de salón, al parecer. Risas, gritos y carcajadas atrevidas. Una fiesta en medio de las sombras. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contraste.

 _¿Qué podría encontrarse más adelante?_

Al seguir avanzando, percibió una fina luz resquebrajando las tinieblas. ¿Una esperanza? ¿El fin de todo? Podría comprender al fin su razón de estar ahí: flotando en semejante limbo, entre la realidad y los sueños. Su corazón latió desbocado. ¡Cuánto deseaba salir del pesado manto de la oscuridad! Aceleró el paso. Sus manos alcanzaron los picaportes de una puerta doble. Impaciente, la abrió con dedos temblorosos.

Un haz de luz le recibió cálidamente. Le encegueció por unos confusos momentos. Repentinamente, una lluvia de aplausos le ensordecieron. Se restregó los ojos y parpadeó varias veces hasta lograr enfocar de nuevo. Cientos de personas, ataviadas con gran lujo, le miraban con sonrisas expectantes. El gran salón despedía destellos dorados entre finos cristales y frescas flores exóticas. Parecía adornado para una gran ocasión.

" _¡Un gran aplauso para los novios!"_ Alguien gritó entre la multitud y de nuevo se dejaron oír los aplausos, aturdiéndole.

¿Una boda?

" _¡Felicidades al matrimonio Leagan!" ¡_ Esos endemoniados aplausos!

Se sentía desorientado, perdido en un desierto donde era bombardeado sin piedad. No sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí, no conocía a nadie y se sentía ahogar por la adulación inconsciente de unas sombras indolentes ante su desesperación. Trató de huir, pero estaba clavado en el suelo. Sus piernas estaban sujetas al piso como pilares de mármol: inflexibles y pesadas. Sintió que el aire se le acababa, trató de aflojarse el cuello de la camisa y se topó con el desconcierto de que hasta la ropa parecía pegada a su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto un elegante frac, que en otro tiempo admiraría, que le producía repulsión.

Estaba horrorizado.

" _Neil…"_ una suave voz susurró detrás suyo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mencionado y giró su cabeza en un impulso. ¿Quién le llamaba tan íntimamente en esa sala de fantasmas?

Una pequeña figura de blancos encajes y linos le sujetaba parte de la manga izquierda. Una pálida manecita que se desvanecía, ante el pesado y brillante anillo de diamantes que portaba, se sostenía de él. Intentó ver el rostro de aquella enigmática aparición, pero era obstruido por el precioso velo que portaba orgullosa como novia. ¿Quién era? No tenía idea. Sin embargo, su presencia le había calmado. Ya no estaba al borde la locura; ella había llegado a traerle una dulce paz después de tanta confusión.

Los aplausos empezaron a sonar otra vez, pero ya no estaba tan acongojado. De cierta forma, la compañía de ella le consolaba. Los músicos empezaron a tocar una pieza de tonada bastante emotiva. Como pareja, les instaron a bailar. La pista de baile para ellos dos solos. Suspiró Neil, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo ciertos nervios. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ El simple hecho de caminar al centro del salón le parecía tortuoso. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Su mirada ámbar se posó en su novia inesperada, ¡con cuánta fuerza se sostenía de él!, un extraño pensamiento le cruzó la mente: no quería decepcionarla. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ No como lo había hecho tantas veces, no quería que pasara lo mismo que con… Un recuerdo fugaz de Candy pasó frente a él, el corazón se le contrajo de dolor. ¡ _¿Qué estaba haciendo?!_

Sin que se diera cuenta, habían llegado al centro del salón, ambos estaban en posición para empezar a bailar y él ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con la pantomima. Ni aunque le costase la vida. Dio un paso atrás, ¿al fin era libre de actuar? ¿Ya no era presa de un sádico titiritero?, cuando las pequeñas manos de su compañera se estiraron para alcanzar las suyas. Al sentir la frialdad de ellas, se paralizó azorado de tan insospechado movimiento.

—" _Esposo mío, esposo querido, permíteme bailar contigo esta pieza. Y no aceptaré un 'no' por respuesta" —_ exclamó la novia en una voz que mientras era suave indudablemente era imperativa también.

Neil sudó frío ante sus palabras _. No podía ser…_ Él, él, eso se lo había dicho antes a…

Y sin siquiera ser capaz de asentir, fue arrastrado por ella en un súbito vals. Su cuerpo, aún adormecido y atontado, era quien lideraba el paso. Su mirada ámbar desconcertada se paseaba nerviosamente de la novia al salón y sus asistentes y viceversa. ¡ _¿Qué estaba haciendo?!_ Las manos de ella estaban afianzadas en uno de sus hombros y en su mano izquierda. Era un tacto cariñoso, su cuerpo muy junto al suyo, como una mujer que en verdad aprecia y disfruta estar en brazos de su amado. _¿Pero él cómo podía corresponderle?_

—" _Esperaba que en este día fueses diferente"._

Ahora la dulzura de su voz se había quebrado. Una novia acongojada por su propio novio en el día de su boda. Sintió que ella se estremecía, como si tomara fuerzas para seguir de pie.

—" _Pensé… Que en verdad habías cambiado. Que me había enamorado del verdadero Neil Leagan y no del tirano que llegué a temer y detestar"._

Él no le había hecho nada. Apenas si podía sostenerle entre sus manos. ¿Quién era ella para recriminarle por algo así?

—" _Pero… yo… —_ su voz serena se había ido y ahora los sollozos ahogaban su garganta _—. Yo que, después de tanto, llegué a confiar en ti; a darte todo lo que soy, ¡a quererte tanto…!"_

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras y de su aparente frustración hacia él, la menuda figura se abrazó más a su torso. Las lágrimas traicioneras, traspasando el delgado velo, le mojaban la ropa y el cuello. Se sintió culpable y extrañado a partes iguales. _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Pese a que ambos estaban en semejante remolino de reproches y desconcierto, el vals continuaba y ellos seguían con misteriosa y perfecta cadencia el ritmo de la música. Para los morbosos espectadores, los novios bailaban una emotiva pieza que los unía. No parecían percibir el tenso y doloroso ambiente que reinaba entre los dos.

Finalmente, un rasgueo de violín cerró el vals. Ambos se detuvieron al unísono. Mas no se separaron de los brazos del otro. Más aplausos volvieron a inundar el salón. Neil no era capaz de moverse; ni siquiera para bajar la mirada y observar a la novia que, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, suspiraba con pesadez. De manera imprevista, todos los presentes empezaron a elevar copas llenas de champagne. Unos meseros de rostros mustios les dieron, a cada uno, una copa similar; siendo posible el separarse finalmente de su compañera de blancos azares.

" _¡Un brindis, por los Leagan! ¡Que su matrimonio tenga prosperidad y dicha hasta el último de sus días!"_ exclamó uno de los invitados.

" _¡Salud!"_ replicó otro al fondo.

Alzó la copa, por mera inercia, y la acercó suavemente a la de ella. El vino dorado osciló graciosamente al contacto. La llevó a sus labios, dando un pequeño trago. Y escupió sonoramente el sorbo. _¡Qué amargo le supo! ¡_ No podía ser! Cubrió su boca y miró incrédulo a la copa. Había visto la botella, era del mejor y del más dulce champagne. Su mirada topó con la novia: ella no había tocado su copa. La tenía entre sus manos temblorosas y se percató que gruesas lágrimas caían hacia el vino. Conmovido y sobrecogido por la sorpresa, le quitó la copa y devolvió ambas con los meseros que permanecían impasibles.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta del triste brindis de los dos.

Sin embargo, escuchaba murmullos y risitas. Sentía miradas sin párpados encima suyo. Parecía que esa multitud morbosa quería ver más de ellos en una especie de espectáculo dramático sádico.

" _¡Beso! ¡Que se besen los tórtolos recién casados! ¡Beso!"_ empezaron a corear maliciosamente. Pronto, se volvió un rugido estridente que se escuchaba en cada rincón del lugar.

Sujetó su cabeza con manos inquietas, cerró los ojos, rechinó los dientes; deseaba desaparecer. Que se callaran, que le dejaran en paz, que se fueran todos al infierno del que habían salido. Que alguien le ayudara, le sacara de ahí, no lo soportaba más. _Basta, basta, basta…_

—" _¿Neil…?" —_ ella volvió a hablarle con voz trémula.

Derrotado, accedió a lo que la masa amorfa y chiflada pedía a gritos. La novia levantó un poco el velo, lo suficiente para revelar sus labios. Esa pequeña acción fue la gota que colmó el vaso: estaba harto. Harto de soportarles, aterrado y le irritaba sobremanera ni siquiera el saber con quién demonios estaba enlazando su vida en medio de aquel infierno. Con fría ira, arrancó el velo que cubría toda su frustración y ansiedad.

—Neil, tú…

—Candy… _—todo este tiempo había sido ella: su adorada, su querida, lo que más ansiaba su corazón._

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Soltó el velo horrorizado. Los preciosos rizos dorados de su cabeza se caían a puños. De los ojos verdes de la chica, sólo quedaban cuencas oscuras que derramaban gruesas lágrimas a lo largo de su rostro marchito. Su boca se estrujaba en una fea mueca de dolor. La palidez que presentaba era sepulcral. Estaba ante un cadáver reanimado.

 _¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!_

El pánico le cerró la garganta, no pudo ser capaz de hilar una frase más. Sus ojos se dilataron: todo había desaparecido para él, la luz se había ido, las sombras volvían y sus sentidos sólo estaban enfocados en esa figura espectral de su amada.

—Ahora veo la verdad. Nunca me amaste del todo. Desde el principio, habrías sabido que era yo. Me hubieras abrazado con todas tus fuerzas, no me habrías soltado a la primera oportunidad. El vino te habría parecido delicioso, ya que era cosecha de tu propio corazón. Me hubieses besado sin contemplaciones, sin dudar… Y no pudiste, porque no estabas listo. Es de mala suerte ver a la novia, en su vestido de bodas, sin estar preparado para afrontar lo que significa un matrimonio.

Cayó de rodillas ante el propio peso de su remordimiento. De los ojos castaños, incrédulos, se deslizaron amargas gotas de pesar. No lo podía creer. Se estremeció por completo. Miró nuevamente hacia ella: pudo ver el desdén más profundo del que tuviera memoria. Ella le dio la espalda y se alejó. En un impulso, trató de seguirla. Enfurecida, lo encaró y con sus descarnadas manos le empujó hacia el vacío más oscuro e infinito.

" _Adiós…"_

—¡NO!

Su grito había retumbado en su cuarto y le había despertado. Abrió los ojos asustado, mirando a todas partes. Respiró agitadamente mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Había sido la pesadilla más espantosa de toda su vida. A pesar de ello, sintió que era una buena oportunidad para reflexionar sobre su relación con la rubia. La quería, la adoraba profundamente a pesar de su amable manera de señalar que había un límite entre ellos, su corazón era solamente de ella. Pero, por algo había tenido semejante sueño. ¿Qué razón podría haber detrás? Suspiró exhausto. Nunca había sido fanático de los acertijos, le gustaba tener la información certera, sentirse seguro. La incertidumbre le estaba carcomiendo.

Pensar, que en cualquier momento, Candy podría decirle adiós…

Que ya no quisiese platicar de su día a día con él.

Que le rehuyera.

Que, en definitiva, no quisiese verle nunca más cerca de ella.

 _ **No.**_

No podría soportar vivir esa pesadilla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, un aura, una sensación extraña le invadió. _¿Y si fuese una premonición?_ ¿Un aviso de que algo malo estaba a punto de cernirse sobre ellos? No, en absoluto permitiría que algo así pasara. Se sacudió ese pensamiento fatídico.

Lucharía por ella hasta donde sus fuerzas alcanzaran.

No volvería a hacerle llorar.

No la dejaría ir.

No habría un _adiós_.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Un perdón enorme por traerlo hasta ahora. Gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios tan lindos y alentadores. I love you all! ¡El drama sigue!

Espero sea de vuestro agrado.

 _ **See you around...**_


	6. Bon Appétit, baby!

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

• _**Bon Appétit, baby!**_ •

 _Capítulo 6_

* * *

Iba tarde, muy muy tarde a trabajar. Se había quedado dormida, no había desayunado ni había alcanzado a tomar una ducha. El tráfico estaba atascado y había tenido que bajarse del autobús para alcanzar a llegar. El día iba de mal en peor. Afortunadamente, el sol relucía en el cielo y brindaba un poco de calor a la ciudad que ya se moría de frío en pleno otoño. No todo era tan malo y siguió el resto de su camino con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Hoy se sentía inusualmente exhausta a primeras horas de la mañana. A tal punto, que varios de los pacientes le recomendaron que descansara más. Sonrió ante la ironía. Debía de erradicar esa terrible impresión, no era bueno que le viesen así. Hizo varios estiramientos entre otros pequeños ejercicios físicos en el jardín del hospital. Sintiéndose sonrosada y con mejor ánimo, siguió con sus obligaciones.

De cierta manera, sentía que ese inusual decaimiento era a causa de su escaso tiempo libre. Amaba su trabajo, era indiscutible, pero un poco de aire fresco sí que le hacía falta. Ella era quien cubría los turnos dobles o triples con el mayor de los gustos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía resentir tal falta de libertad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con sus amigos, _con Neal..._ Se sonrojó ante la repentina aparición de él en sus pensamientos.

—Señorita Candy, hágase cargo del paciente de la sala 13 —exclamó una de las enfermeras en jefe a la chica distraída.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió en una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Es con el señor Broadbeam, cierto? ¿El empresario cafetero?

Como suponía, era el mismo que había dominado recientemente los titulares de periódicos. Remarcaban las grandes hazañas que había conseguido en el café sudamericano. Todo un orgullo para la casta empresarial norteamericana. Sin embargo, había tenido un grave percance que lo había obligado a regresar a Estados Unidos. Aparentemente, ningún hospital sudamericano contaba con el equipo necesario para su recuperación. Había llegado un par de días atrás y toda la atención la absorbía el señor en cuestión; los reporteros de varios diarios habían acudido en parvada a encontrarle. A toda hora pedían verle, "sólo un par de preguntas para el caballero, ¡dennos la oportunidad!"

Qué agobio, suspiró por una labor que todavía no empezaba.

Entró a la habitación con el resto de los ánimos que le quedaban. Saludó con la mueca de una sonrisa; cualquiera que la conociera sabría ver detrás de la pantomima. Pero el señor paciente ni siquiera notó el esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerse en pie frente a él. Con un escueto "días", la recibió. Ella, sin más, empezó su trabajo.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido, señor? —soltó preguntas de rutina que servían para romper el hielo con los nuevos pacientes.

El hombre se le quedó mirando fijamente, una mezcla entre incredulidad y resentimiento supuraban de su mirada verde salvaje. Una sensación de ahogo invadió a la enfermera al percatarse de tan intimidante reacción.

—Puedo decir que he estado mejor: en la cúspide el éxito, bebiendo vino fino al lado de bellas bailarinas. Y heme ahora aquí: postrado en cama y bebiendo agua al lado tuyo —exclamó con una sonrisa afilada y burlona.

La sangre, la bilis y todo tipo de esencias del cuerpo de la rubia armaron una revolución dentro de ella. ¿Por qué la gente gozaba tanto de ofender a otra? Ella sólo trataba de ayudarle y si pudiera, él ya le hubiera escupido en la cara. Trató de componer su ánimo para responder la mejor manera. Tenían que llevarse bien para que todo funcionara, él se sanara y pudiera regresar a casa.

Ya había lidiado con gente peor; sólo tenía que encontrar ese punto único, que todos tienen, para poder llegar.

—Y aún así, le aseguro que está mejor que nunca —respondió la chica.

Las facciones masculinas se contrajeron por la confusión.

—Su ritmo cardíaco está en orden, sus pulmones están recibiendo la suficiente oxigenación, ¿ha dejado de toser tan seguido, verdad?, ya ha podido dormir toda la noche y la comida le sienta bien al estómago después de semanas. ¿Esto le suena familiar?

Broadbeam se conservó en un silencio lleno de expectación.

—Desde que entró al hospital, ha dejado sus vicios. No más cigarro, no más licores, no más estrés ni apuestas. Quizá, este ambiente sea mejor para usted de lo que cree… —finalizó con una media sonrisa.

—Señorita…

—Candy White, señor.

—James, llámame James —respondió finalmente con un gesto de derrota y simpatía, elevando ambas manos al aire.

—¿Ahora le parezco una buena compañía? —soltó en un murmullo travieso la chica.

—Hacía mucho que no estaba con alguien que dijera las cosas como tú. Ni mi madre era así conmigo e incluso, si tuviera esposa, jamás me habría tratado así —soltó una risa cansada el empresario.

Un repentino recuerdo de Neal al lado de su madre le vino a la cabeza. Sonrió sorprendida, jamás habría esperado semejante memoria emerger en su cabeza de nuevo. Era inevitable, había demasiadas similitudes entre su paciente y el Leagan.

—James, usted me recuerda a alguien que conozco: empresario, exitoso y mimado por su madre —susurró sin darse cuenta. Se ruborizó y cubrió su boca con manos temblorosas al percatarse de su revelación.

Broadbeam se echó a reír de buena gana. La dureza de sus rasgos se fue en una carcajada fresca. La tensión de su cuerpo postrado en el lecho se desvaneció. Motivado por la reciente actividad física, su cuerpo no toleró seguir acostado y se sentó, apoyándose en en la cabecera de la cama.

—Discúlpeme, por favor. No era mi intención ofenderlo… —exclamó ella en un río turbulento de palabras nerviosas cuando la risa del varón se fue apagando.

—No te preocupes, Candy. No te falta razón. Se puede decir que nos educan para eso: siempre darnos lo mejor para que, cuando crezcamos, no esperemos nada menos —confesó con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

—Puede que haya cosas mejores: autos, casas, joyas mejores entre unas y otras… pero no debería infravalorar a las personas. Todas valemos lo mismo, James —añadió en una tonada más tranquila y severa la enfermera mientras revisaba sus vendajes.

—Ah, lo dices por lo que te dije al principio… Lo siento, chica. Me gusta jugar así: es divertido ver las reacciones que se generan. Quería ver qué tipo de personalidad tienes. Quería saber si me iba a tocar una enfermera estricta, una tímida o una como tú.

—Cualquiera le hubiera atendido de la mejor manera, James. ¿Y a qué se refiere con una como yo? —preguntó con una tonada que sonaba un tanto ofendida.

—El tipo que necesito —respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Tal declaración le sorprendió demasiado. Si hubiera sido unos años más joven, incluso hubiera pensado que estaba coqueteando con ella. Pero no era eso. Podía leerlo en los rasgos de su rostro sincero. A pesar de su personalidad ligera y traviesa, era un hombre solitario. Asediado por aduladores y rivales financieros, no tenía en quien confiar. Siendo tan rico y exitoso, no tenía a nadie.

Quizás ese accidente no había sido una desgracia del destino. Quizás era un aviso de la vida, una oportunidad para detenerse y pensar bien las cosas. Tal vez, era para que se dedicara a sanar lo que tenía tanto tiempo descuidado: su espíritu.

Candy percibió pronto esta situación con el señor Broadbeam. Comprometida con su misión encomendada, empezó a dedicar más horas al lado del empresario. Evitó a toda costa que le fatigaran los periodistas, restringiendo en lo posible sus visitas. Él, con lágrimas en los ojos, se lo agradeció con una sonrisa rota. Ella sabía que lo más necesitaba en el momento, era desconectarse de ese mundo caótico que le ahogaba y devoraba. Un mundo hambriento de morbo y sediento de penas, que disfrutaba especialmente de cada una de las desgracias que sucedían, del que era necesario alejarse.

Supo más y más de su mente despierta y ágil para negocios como juegos de palabras. Se reía de anécdotas increíbles alrededor del mundo. Guardaba silencio y escuchaba atentamente cuando le confesaba extractos de su pasado, a veces melancólico, a veces motivado. Ella no se quedaba atrás y también compartía parte de su historia.

Su amistad iba floreciendo, fuerte y brillante. La salud de Broadbeam se iba restableciendo.

—¡Mira, Candy! El hijo de un amigo se va a casar, me da mucho gusto por él —exclamó un día el empresario al ver entrar a Candy a su habitación.

Agitaba el periódico de Sociales. La rubia evitaba ver tal sección, sobre todo porque era inevitable encontrarse con rostros conocidos que le trajeran tristes memorias. Aún así, trató de fingir interés y gusto por la noticia.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Llevaba tiempo queriendo casarse y no podía? —soltó la primer pregunta que pudo formular en su mente bloqueada.

—Es un chico con muchos contactos en nuestro ambiente. Bastante inteligente, atrevido y sabe cerrar negocios. Sin embargo, nunca se le ha visto gran interés por conseguir una esposa y asentar cabeza.

—Como usted, James —añadió juguetona la enfermera.

El mencionado se ruborizó, apenado. Agitó la cabeza, riéndose al verse atrapado.

—No es lo mismo, Candy. Yo perdí a un gran amor que dudo recuperar en alguien más —respondió con voz grave —. Pero él es joven y atractivo. Pero nunca interesado en ninguna mujer. Aún cuando las ofertas nupciales nunca le han faltado; sobre todo de padres que quieren fortalecer negocios con el distinguido nombre de su casa. Pero él pasa de ellas, concentrado en otras cuestiones, demasiado perdido todavía en las prioridades del mundo…

El recuerdo de Neal volvió a hacer eco en su mente. En la ligera soberbia que poseía, creía que en su caso, él no se había casado por pensar todavía en ella. Trató de espantar esas ideas, no era bueno pensar así. Suspiró. Quizá los empresarios norteamericanos no eran tan diferentes unos de otros.

—Pero me da gusto que al fin se haya dado cuenta que no vale la pena estar solo. No siendo uno de nosotros. El dinero, cuando es para uno solo, lastima nuestro cuerpo y pierde nuestra alma.

Viéndolo así, parecía que tenía razón la preocupación de James. Esperaba que el joven pudiese tener una mejor vida con alguien a su lado.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo y el aliento en su garganta se había desvanecido.

 _"Disfrutando las mieles del amor": ¿Un romance nace entre los Leagan y McArthur en la cena de Acción de Gracias?_

¡¿Qué diablos del infierno...?!

Neal sujetó furioso el despreciable periódico. Volvió a leer el malicioso titular. Abajo, estaba una foto un tanto comprometedora suya y un pie de foto aún más escandaloso. Sentía cómo su sangre se congelaba gradualmente por una ira fría. Pesada como el plomo y congelada como un iceberg en el estómago. El corazón se le había contraído y marchitado. Los ojos fijos en ese pedazo miserable de papel.

Maldecía a esos entrometidos periodistas. Ávidos de dinero, no les importaba qué reputaciones manchar. Y lo hacían con el mayor de los placeres cuando se trataba de personas de su elevado estatus social. A veces se imaginaba que, mientras más vidas arruinaran, mejor les pagaban. No se explicaba la fascinación perversa de esas personas al hacer preguntas impertinentes. Si lo hacían quedar mal, como un balbuciente bulto patético, mejor.

Se sentía como si él y su reputación fuesen un platillo exótico y exquisito del que los medios se estaban repartiendo deliciosas tajadas. Lo descuartizaban, le sazonaban con sus repugnantes palabras cizañosas y le devoraban con gula.

¿Destruirlo? ¡Por supuesto! En miles de pedazos pequeños, diminutos, que se desvanecieran en el peor de los olvidos. Sin embargo, era consciente de que ese diario no era el único en la ciudad. Cientos de miles se repartían desde las primeras horas de la mañana. ¡Adivinar cuántas personas no lo habían leído ya y mucho antes que él! Si ya lo había leído _ella..._

Se sujetó la cabeza con una mano tensa. Se agitó los rizos castaños con ansiedad. La mirada perdida en oscuros pensamientos. ¡¿Qué podía hacer?!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To be Continued…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Siglos por actualizar, maldita sea. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto esta ocasión:

 **Kikita7R** : _Muchas gracias, me llegan mucho tus comentarios. Es todo un honor que digas que esta historia te ha llevado a las lágrimas. Lamento hacerla de emoción a veces. Trataré de llevar esta historia de la mejor manera posible y que siga siendo de tu agrado._

 **Elsa** : _Agradezco profundamente tus reviews en cada historia de Candy/Neal que posteo. De hecho, cuando me tardo en actualizar, me apena bastante pensar en tenerte esperando siendo que siempre has estado ahí para animarme a seguir escribiendo de esta pareja. Por cierto, ¿eres Elsa de Larios? Es increíble, tienes un don único y me encanta la manera en la que retratas a Neal. Si ya lo amaba, con tus dibujos lo amo más. ¡Gracias por compartirme tus bellas obras!_

 **Phambe** : _Mon français n'est pas très bon, mais je vais essayer, excusez-moi pour des fautes de grammaire:_

 _Je suis tellement flatté que vous aimez mon histoire. J'apprécie le fait que vous ayez attendu si longtemps et pourtant vous êtes si gentil de laisser une revue dans chaque chapitre. Je vous remercie de votre intérêt pour mon fanfic et j'espère que vous continuez à l'aimer. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer dans le reste de l'histoire._

 _Ps: J'espère que tu n'as pas autant de mal à lire ce fanfic. Parfois j'utilise des mots bizarres et je ne réalise pas s'ils sont compréhensibles ou non pour mes lecteurs. Si oui, vous pouvez le dire et je vais essayer de le changer._

 **AlenDarkStar:** _Te agradezcotu interés y el hecho de estar comentando lo que te hizo sentir cada capítulo. Espero siga gustándote la interacción que hago entre ellos; ¡sobre todo que ahora se me ha ocurrido algo para mover un poco más las cosas! ;)_

Así también, doy gracias a **TODAS** aquellas personas que han estado al pendiente de este fanfic; que le han dado en " _Follow_ " o "Favorite", es un honor que tengan en alta estima este escrito mío.

Por cierto, no tengo nada en contra de los periodistas. Yo lo fui por cierto tiempo. Simplemente me pareció un ambiente interesante: donde la noticia que pudiese sacarse diversas perspectivas y mientras picase más el interés del público, mejor era.

Me tocó con una respecto a la venta de autos en mi país. Solté una pregunta en relación a la seguridad y autos blindados. Al día siguiente, más que reportar la cantidad y marcas de autos vendidos, hicieron hincapié en los autos blindados y que era una cuestión de seguridad pública. No podía creerlo y hasta me causó gracia. Yo estuve ahí y pues se exageraron varios detalles.

Esto es sólo una ligera referencia a una experiencia propia. Quizás otros me puedan dar la razón u otros me digan que así se manejan las cosas.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El personaje de _James Broadbeam_ , totalmente OC, puedo decir que es probable que participe un poco más en la historia…

 _ **See you around…**_


	7. Wonderland

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

• _**Wonderland**_ •

 _Capítulo 7_

* * *

No se sentía bien.

Desde que había visto esa nota en el periódico, su mente había estado en un mar turbulento de confusión. Recordaba la sorpresa en el rostro de su paciente James. Incluso él había notado que algo raro sucedía con ella. Se había excusado, diciendo que era una afección común en las mujeres (una molestia mensual) y que no se preocupara. Se contuvo de mostrar cualquier otra emoción hasta que salió de la habitación de Broadbeam.

Rápidamente, dirigió sus pasos hacia el jardín principal del hospital. Buscaba algo similar al refugio de su infancia. Se recargó pesadamente en el tronco del árbol. Su mirada esmeralda se perdió en el follaje que empezaba a secarse en las ramas. El viento frío hacía estremecer todo a su alrededor. Incluso a ella. ¿O era sólo ella quien temblaba?

Trató de restarle importancia. No era nada, pensaba. No tenía razón para ponerse así.

 _No la tenía._

Después de todo, era justo que el gran Neal Leagan hiciera su vida como se esperaba de un miembro de la socialité norteamericana. Como James le había dicho, ya había sido objeto de preocupación tanto para su familia como extraños. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. En nada estaba faltando.

 _Después de todo, ella no era más que… Y él era para ella…_ Se detuvo en seco. Temerosa de asignar un nombre que tal vez no era. Alzó su mano y la puso en su mejilla, la sintió arder. Recordaba ese repentino beso que le había dado el moreno al despedirse de ella.

Se puso a pensar que era un tema al que le había rehuido por demasiado tiempo. Pero ahora, más que nunca, no se atrevía. Prefería dejarlo así. Seguir con su vida. Y si él se volvía a aparecer en su vida, despedirse como se debía.

 _Y hasta_ _ **allí.**_

—¡Buenos días, Candy! —saludó con una brillante sonrisa el empresario.

—¡Muy buenos días, James! Qué gusto verlo tan animado estos días —contestó con igual tonada la chica.

—Pronto será navidad. Me gusta esta época: la comida, los regalos, ¡hasta los villancicos! Y hoy amaneció recordándonos la temporada.

—Oh, sí —respondió mientras checaba casi por automático los signos vitales de su paciente—. Empezó a nevar. ¡Me sorprende que te gusten estas fechas! Comúnmente ustedes refunfuñan que sus trabajadores piden más y son menos productivos que en el resto del año. Me da gusto que no seas otro Scrooge.

Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

—¿Y a ti te gusta, enfermera?

—Yo…

La época navideña era una bastante dura para ella. Sin nadie con quien compartir el momento; ninguna Señorita Pony o Hermana María, sin niños a su alrededor, sin amigos… Le gustaba mucho, también le agradaba la comida navideña y los regalos, a cualquiera. _Pero en soledad_ _ **nada**_ _se disfruta._

—¡Cla-claro que me agrada! —de su pecho salió un silbido nervioso.

James arqueó las cejas, extrañado, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

—¿Y cómo es que lo festejas tú? —preguntó nuevamente, en su rostro se notaba su intención de poner en aprietos a la bloqueada joven.

Comúnmente Candy prefería pasarlo en el hospital. Ahí había una ligera reunión con las enfermeras y doctores en guardia. Y sobre todo, disfrutaba la compañía de sus queridos enfermos. Le gustaba tratar de hacer amena la estancia a las personas que sabía que les era muy duro estar ahí sin sus familiares y amigos. En las ocasiones donde le daban el día libre, prefería quedarse en casa para cenar y acostarse a dormir antes de la medianoche. Recordaba que años atrás, la familia Andrew le invitaba a sus suntuosos banquetes. Sin embargo, se excusaba con el trabajo en el hospital, pero agradecía mucho su interés.

 _Huyendo, siempre huyendo de su realidad._

—Siendo enfermera, no me queda mucho tiempo libre, ¿sabes? Dedico mi tiempo a remilgosos y tercos como ustedes para que la pasen bien en estas fechas —respondió finalmente con un toque pícaro en su voz.

James se quedó perplejo por unos segundos, hasta que entendió el matiz de sus palabras y sonrió vivamente. La limpia sonrisa de Broadbeam le generaba una sensación de paz y confianza. Por eso trataba de traerla a flote para calmarse a ella misma. Él solía ponerla nerviosa en ciertas ocasiones, así que buscaba la mejor manera de provocar su buen humor y pintar en sus facciones esa agradable mueca.

—Claro, claro. Una disculpa, ¡te pido una disculpa por todos los enfermos de este mundo! ¡En mala hora fuimos a enfermarnos para molestarles a ustedes, enfermeras! —exclamó, siguiéndole la corriente James.

—Si no supiera quién eres, si no tuviéramos un expediente con todos tus datos, dudaría siquiera que fuera un hombre adulto responsable de ti mismo… —respondió sarcástica, con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras trataba de ignorar su teatro.

—No muchos han visto esta faceta mía, debo ser sincero —añadió con una tonada ligera el varón mientras se acomodaba mejor en el mullido colchón.

—Entonces agradezco que la compartas conmigo —respondió dulcemente la rubia, ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa.

Eso no lo esperaba James. Tal vez una respuesta más afilada, una burla directa o un gesto bobo que señalara indiferencia. Así respondía la gente cuando él se mostraba en su faceta más sincera. Sin embargo, sintió que era la respuesta que siempre buscó. Sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo una calidez en el corazón como nunca antes. ¿Eso que sentía su rostro era rubor? _Probablemente._

* * *

—Señor Leagan, ¡buenos días!

—¿Qué tienen de buenos? Ah sí, quiero que todas mis citas de esta semana las pases para la siguiente. No estoy para aguantar a nadie.

Su humor se había amargado desde ese suceso con el periódico. ¿Qué si había reclamado? ¡Por supuesto! Pidió el cuello de aquel que había osado manchar su nombre junto al de esos odiosos McArthur. Balbucearon una sarta de pasos burocráticos para aclarar las cosas y, sobre todo, tratando de proteger su insignificante patrimonio. ¿Cuánto valía ese periódico? ¿Lo que él ganaba en cinco años? Casi se veía tentado a demandarlos por todo lo que tenían.

Sólo por el mero hecho de hacerles sufrir por todo lo había provocado: por lo que habían arruinado y por lo que él tendría que solucionar.

Respiró, trató de calmarse inútilmente. Desde ese día, su familia estaba indignada ante la idea de unirse a otra tan poco honorable y con mucho menos dinero. También tenía a los insoportables McArthur encima de él. Claro, querían asegurarse de poseer un trozo de lo que los Leagan tenían. Lo entendía perfectamente. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse embaucar por un codicioso clan como ese. Y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que lo que sentía por la chica era mero fastidio.

¡Maldecía la hora en la que se había acercado a ella!

Y se maldecía más a él.

Su mente seguía atormentándole. ¿Habría visto Candy la nota? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? _¿Qué habría sentido?_ Es decir, a lo mejor hasta estaba exagerando… Puede que a ella ni siquiera le importara. Candy siempre _tan lejana, tan fría, tan indiferente a él_. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, creía haber sentido un cambio en su forma de tratarlo. Se había atrevido a pensar que tal vez _ella pudiera sentir algo por él_. Por eso cuando el artículo salió, entró en una especie de pánico mezclado con ira.

 _Iba a perder todo_ : **iba a perder a Candy**.

Meses hacía que no iba a verla. De cierta manera, sentía que la había "descuidado". Si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, todo se iba a ir al demonio y sería _**sólo su culpa**_. A su mente regresó ese horrendo sueño, pesadilla mejor dicho, que ahora le parecía una terrible premonición. Se negaba a creerlo, pero cada vez le parecía más real: Una fiesta, Candy, lágrimas… ¿Traición? Pérdida.

Tenía que verla **pronto**.

—Se-Señor Leagan, usted disculpe… Pero aquí está el señor Thorn, el de las inversiones inmobiliarias en Los Ángeles. ¡Le urge verlo!

Maldijo a su titubeante asistente. Maldijo a ese hombre que llevaba esperando por meses de que se decidiera a negociar un trato con él. Maldecía su estrella, que le traía tanto infortunio.

—Hazle pasar…

¿Qué sería de él si le seguía yendo así de mal?

* * *

—¡Oiga, enfermera!

Ella se acercó a su paciente. Aún a pesar de que debía pasar mil reportes y checar a otros tantos enfermos que estaban a su cargo, siempre estaba dispuesta. Cansada, sudorosa, con ojeras que volvían más profunda su mirada: era el retrato de la fatiga. Pero se acercó con rapidez al lecho donde era requerida su presencia.

—Ten, Candy —sujetó las manos de la chica entre las suyas y, en un rápido movimiento de prestidigitador, depositó un pequeño obsequio.

—James, ¡ah…!—exclamó confundida por el sorpresivo gesto.

Entre sus manos se encontraba un caramelo de apariencia extravagante: con papel de vivos colores y con un nombre, tallado con letras doradas, difícil de pronunciar. Lo más probable es que proviniese de una caja brillante envuelta en lazos, quizá importada. No estaba acostumbrada a golosinas así de finas. Sin embargo, tal gesto le causó una dulce calidez en el corazón.

—El adviento comienza, Candy. Es tradición, en algunas zonas de Europa, tener un calendario donde se cuentan los días que faltan para navidad. Y en ellos, por cada día, hay una golosina. Así la espera es mucho más divertida —comentó James con una sonrisa que inundaba la estancia de nostalgia.

—No dudo que vuelva los tediosos días de invierno mucho mejores. ¿Solías vivir allá, James?

El empresario, teniendo los ojos fijos en ella, apartó la mirada de reflejos esmeralda y ámbar para depositarla en la ventana. A la luz del mediodía, parecían como un lente de caleidoscopio: con la misma profundidad y complejidad que era difícil interpretar con el mero sentido de la vista. El ánimo de la habitación se había tornado suave a la vez que expectante.

—Cuando era chico, mis padres solían tener un calendario de Adviento sin falta. Como todo niño, siempre deseé comerlos todos de una vez. Abrir grande la boca —hizo una ridícula mímica, deformando su rostro, ahora parecía que su barba de candado era muy madura para alguien demasiado joven—, ¡y zampármelos de una mordida!

Ambos rieron de buena gana. Candy era débil ante ese tipo de humor y la voz de James solía tener una tonada agradable, sobre todo en ese tipo de ocurrencias. En el caso de Broadbeam, le era imposible no reírse con la rubia. Era contagioso su buen humor. Y no había nada mejor que eso para el restablecimiento de un enfermo. O para cualquiera que tuviera el alma herida por la vida.

—¿Alguna vez conseguiste comértelos todos de una vez? —preguntó curiosa, después de recuperarse de la risa.

—No, nunca pude salirme con la mía. Pero si algo me enseñó, es a ser paciente. La espera siempre vale la pena, Candy. Que la vida se construye a través de pequeños pasos; siempre hay una pizca de felicidad esperando por nosotros.

Como el mar en calma ante el ocaso, la voz de James mantenía una suavidad que distinguía la sabiduría de sus palabras. Ella suspiró, sumergiéndose en aquellas memorias que no había vivido. Pudo sentir un hogar que jamás tuvo.

—Te agradezco profundamente, James —fijó una mano en su hombro grueso, estrechándole con aprecio—. La verdad, después de lo que has dicho, ¡no sé siquiera si deba comerlo…!

—Al contrario, disfrútalo, por favor. ¡No sabes lo difícil que es el contrabando de dulces en un hospital! —añadió pícaro el empresario.

Candy sabía el gran esfuerzo que le había costado. Que pasara bajo sus mismas narices sin que se percatara, ¡era inverosímil! Sonrió encantada y lo guardó celosamente en un bolsillo.

—Ahora también sabes que no es el último. Ojalá y los esperes con el mismo gusto como cuando yo era niño. Así, esta temporada ambos podremos pasarla bien.

Candy fijó su mirada en la ventana, por supuesto esperaba que todo fuera mejor.

Día a día fue recibiendo golosina tras golosina, como se lo prometió el empresario. Nuez moscada, vainilla, chocolate suizo con licor… cada uno más delicioso y extravagante que el anterior. Al principio, con el primer caramelo, se vio confundida. ¿De verdad iba a comerlo? Lo registró de arriba abajo y no dejó de ser tan extraño como la primera vez que posó sus ojos en el dulce. Aceptar golosinas de extraños, ¿qué diría la Señorita Pony o la Hermana María?

 _Disfrútalo_. Volvió a su mente la sonrisa amplia de James. _Anda, cómelo_.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. No, no era de un extraño. Era de un _amigo_.

Lo lanzó al aire y lo atrapó con la boca, en un gesto infantil. Al entrar en contacto con su lengua, registró un repentino golpe de sabores que raramente había probado antes. La intensidad fue demasiada. Estaba tan sabroso que no pudo reprimir un pequeño murmullo de gusto. Estaba encantada, por detalles así es que la vida valía la pena.

Ella trató de imitar la noble acción de James. Incapaz de ofrecerle un obsequio azucarado, buscaba hacer más entretenida su estancia mientras esperaba su total recuperación. Ya era cuestión de un par de semanas, según los pronósticos. Lo sacaba a pasear al jardín del hospital, comentaban las noticias más relevantes del periódico y contaban anécdotas. Tal vez hacía frío afuera, la nieve cubría con su manto blanco la ciudad todos los días, pero ante la calidez de la amistad no era rival.

Finalmente, llegó el día del último caramelo.

—Quiero que lo comas aquí, por favor —la voz de James sonaba grave y sus ojos de avellana mostraban un brillo inusual, de expectación.

Sus palabras la detuvieron de guardar la golosina en su bolsillo, como acostumbraba. Extrañada, Candy no era capaz de ocultar ningún sentimiento en sus rasgos, abrió con parsimonia el caramelo. Era un chocolate de curvas y elegantes formas que no se diferenciaba mucho de los anteriores. Dejó de observar el dulce para trasladar su mirada hacia James. Expectante, ¿qué aguardaba? ¿Alguna reacción especial?

Lo metió en su boca con cierto titubeo. Cerezas, fresas, frambuesas, ¿frutos rojos? ¡Era delicioso! No podía esperar menos de esas golosinas de Adviento. Volvió su vista a él, agradecida.

—Creo que ha sido el mejor de todos, James. ¡Me encantó! Muchas gracias —exclamó animada.

—Eso no es todo, Candy —su voz continuaba con esa tonada inusual—. Observa el interior del envoltorio.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada con el doble de confusión que al principio. Sin embargo le hizo caso y revisó la envoltura del dulce. _"Eche un vistazo dentro del buró, enfermera"._

Revisó el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama. Sentía un extraño yugo sobre los hombros. No sabía qué esperar de él. Conocía su naturaleza pícara y su buen ánimo para jugarle pequeñas bromas. No le molestaba, pero sí le intrigaba. En especial porque su rostro no tenía la apariencia de alguien que juguetea. Apenas si había soltado la lengua por más de un minuto cuando él solía hablar más que ella.

Una carta, al parecer. Un sobre extravagante, con detalles de follaje y flores rodeando el perímetro, cuyo color hueso acentuaba su elegancia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía uno así, le recordaba esas ridículas invitaciones que sacaban los Andrew para cualquier cena. Siempre consideró eso como un gasto innecesario, pero en fin, así eran los ricos.

Abrió el sobre y encontró una pulcra hoja blanca con una caligrafía un tanto desaliñada. No dudaba, era del mismo puño de Broadbeam. Su mensaje, corto y concreto, le dejó sin aliento.

" _Pasemos la navidad juntos"._

* * *

Salió de la oficina en un suspiro. Se había quedado por un par de horas más, arreglando los últimos detalles con ese pesado del inversionista inmobiliario. Había estado repitiendo información por más de tres veces seguidas, buscando no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Así como cuidando su lengua de soltar algo que pudiera perjudicar el acuerdo. Negociar era un arte que debía llevarse con cuidado, seguridad propia y la cabeza fría. Le había costado porque no tenía ninguna de esas cualidades en el momento.

Su vida personal era un desastre. No podía continuar así.

Mentalmente, organizó un plan rápido y sencillo: ir a visitar a Candy, ¿al hospital o a su departamento?, hablaría con ella y… todo se arreglaría, **por supuesto**.

* * *

Candy retrocedió un par de pasos, por la sorpresa. Tal movimiento preocupó a James, haciendo que se levantara de la cama. Ella, comprometida con su labor altruista aún en su shock, le pidió que regresara a su lecho. Sin embargo, ambos estaban de pie a mitad de la habitación. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de la rubia y el suero que caía al gotero del empresario. Un ambiente tenso entre enfermera y paciente que escandalizaría a cualquiera que entrara en el cuarto.

—¿Candy? —el susurro grave tenía un tinte trémulo.

—James… Yo… ¿Por qué? —musitó ella.

—Creo haberte dicho que quería que ambos tuviéramos una mejor manera de pasar estas fechas —respondió simplemente, como si señalara algo obvio—. Para entonces, habré salido oficialmente de aquí. Sólo será una cena donde nos la pasaremos increíble.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Bajó la mirada levemente mientras sus manos temblorosas arrugaban su pulcro uniforme. Volvieron a ella las navidades pasadas; todo se agolpó en sus ojos y en su corazón como la amargura y la soledad al final del día. Elevó sus ojos y los fijó en el rostro de James, el cual estaba opacado por la incertidumbre.

James era un gran hombre, un excelente amigo… Pero…

Neal apareció repentino en sus cavilaciones. Todos los momentos que había pasado a su lado en el último año: una rosa entre sus manos, un bollo dulce, un beso en la mejilla. En su pecho se anidó un sentimiento cálido. Quería volver a vivir todo ello, reconoció con timidez. Sus labios se entreabrieron, sus ojos buscaron un punto reconfortante donde pudiera salvarse de esa tormenta de emociones y fue cuando regresó el desaliento.

Frente a ella, arriba del buró, se encontraba el periódico de la discordia. Esa foto en blanco en negro de Neal Leagan en esa cena de Acción de Gracias, ese distanciamiento entre ellos, esa mirada ámbar perdida… Era verdad, él no quería nada con ella. Sólo amigos. Sólo había estado intentando expiar sus pecados del pasado. Qué tonta había sido.

Después de todo, seguía siendo la ilusa huérfana del Hogar de Pony.

Pero no podía seguir así. Ya era hora de cambiar eso.

Levantó lo que le restaba de su fuerza emocional y sopesó nuevamente la petición de James.

—Me encantaría —exclamó con dulzura.

El alivio surcó los rasgos maduros de James. Otra de esas amplias y frescas sonrisas apareció en sus labios. Eso pudo traerle calma nuevamente a la chica.

Estas navidades estaría al lado de alguien que la apreciaba realmente.

* * *

Necesitaba un café, pensó estresado. Necesitaba uno urgentemente. ¿Qué exaltaría sus nervios? ¡Claro! Pero lo requería tanto que incluso en su lengua sentía materializarse los granos de café y el fuerte aroma le embargaba las fosas nasales. Su imaginación empezaba a jugarle una mala pasada. No iba a tomarle demasiado tiempo. Encauzó el auto hacia el atajo que le llevaría a la cafetería más cercana. Después, podría regresar al huracán de su vida. SÓLO NECESITABA CAFEÍNA.

Desgraciadamente, había tantos autos en la acera que tuvo que estacionar el suyo una cuadra abajo, haciéndole caminar entre refunfuños. Así también empezó a nevar, por lo que tuvo que llevar consigo una sombrilla para no mojar su flamante traje de Hugo Boss. Entró y pidió un café americano con su peor cara, atemorizando a la barista. Salió de ahí, a grandes zancadas, con un vaso vaporoso. Al abrir la puerta, chocó con alguien a quien empezó a maldecir a ojos cerrados.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, Imb-!

—¡Usted disculpe, pero ya podría fijarse usted también! ¡Maleducado! —una vocecilla nerviosa llegó a sus oídos.

Neal abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el contraataque. Comúnmente la gente se deshacía en disculpas hacia él. Fue cuando se percató de su grave error.

—¡¿Candy?! Pero qué haces por aquí… —en su lengua se acumuló la pesadez y su mente se nubló estúpida por el estupor de la sorpresa.

—Felicidades por tu compromiso, Neal —fue su instantánea respuesta.

La joven susurró con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios de rosa. Pero el resto de su rostro gritaba que poco de su frase era creíble. Que _ella no era feliz por él_. Si no, ¿por qué le costaba tanto mirarlo? ¿Por qué su preciosa mirada estaba nublada de lágrimas? ¿Por qué parecía tan lejana cuando estaba tan cerca?

Ella sujetaba férreamente su bolso y él estaba estático frente suyo. Ninguno se movía. Neal podía elevar su brazo y rozar su rostro, pero sentía que jamás podría alcanzarla. Candy podía dar un paso y chocar contra su ancho pecho. Parecía que estuvieran cada uno al extremo de una inmensa fosa y estuvieran utilizando todas sus fuerzas para evitar caer allí. Era tan irreal: parecía que todo había desaparecido y ellos flotaban a mitad del abismo.

 _¿Por qué no podían decir nada más ninguno de los dos?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To be Continued…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Afortunadamente, pude hacerme un tiempo para seguir con esta historia. Y espero que así siga, no quiero caer en ese odioso hiatus. Bueno, ¡al fin se han reencontrado! Pero bajo qué condiciones, ¿verdad...? No le digan nada a James, porfa, él no sabe nada _aún_ de lo que hay entre Candy y Neal. Con el tiempo y otros factores, ya veremos...

Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

 ** _See you around…_**


	8. Déja-Vú

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC, mención de crimen y violencia (asalto a mano armada)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

• _**Déja-Vú**_ •

 _Capítulo 8_

* * *

Neal estaba atónito.

Antes de cualquier cosa, Candy había sacado ese terrible malentendido del periódico. Una exclamación fuerte, aturdidora, que había salido desde lo más profundo de ella. Como un claro reproche antes que una felicitación. Su shock había hecho que su mirada se desenfocara de ella y se perdiera en el infinito. Al darse cuenta de ello, del terrible error del momento entre muchos otros, volvió su atención a la joven. Los bordes de sus párpados estaban tornándose de rosados a rojizos, una señal obvia de que estaba conteniendo un gran pesar.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, pero su voz no salió. Como idiota, seguía sin poder reaccionar. Ambos, se percató, estaban lo bastante turbados como para decir algo.

Ya estaba demasiado oscuro, empezaban las primeras horas de la noche. Debían irse y hablar las cosas en un mejor lugar que a mitad de la acera en una calle desconocida. Lo discutirían en el departamento de la chica, aprovecharía que su auto no estaba tan lejos de ahí para llevarla a casa. En su azoro, le pareció escuchar pasos detrás de él. Ignoró el murmullo que inundaba el ambiente, debía romper la tensión y calmar las cosas entre ambos.

—¡Oye, amigo! ¿Tienes la hora? —exclamó una voz extraña a sus espaldas. Claramente se dirigía a él, pensó fastidiado. No estaba para aguantar a nadie por el momento.

—No soy tu amigo, lárgate —respondió con la tonada más molesta y llena de desdén que tenía.

Esa respuesta no había sido lo que esperaba el otro sujeto.

Una gran palma se posicionó en el hombro grueso de Neal y lo hizo girarse sobre sus pies. Eso escandalizó tanto a Leagan como a Candy. Se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos y que un grupo de muchachos mal encarados les miraban con malicia. Los nervios se les pusieron de punta, eran bastante obvias sus intenciones: hacerles daño.

—Pues ahora vas a tener que dármela con tu maldito Rolex, malnacido —escupió con odio el que parecía el líder.

Sin embargo, Neal no se amedrentó. Al contrario, eso pareció encender la ira que llevaba acumulada por semanas. Puso detrás de sí a Candy, en un gesto de protección, y dio un par de pasos adelante. Estaba decidido a encararlo y darle una lección por su vulgar atrevimiento. Nadie se metía con él estando furioso. Ella trató de detenerlo, en un impotente amago de fuerza, pero lo único que consiguió fue sacar de sus manos la sombrilla. A pesar de todo, su mirada esmeralda ardía de valor y desagrado por esos delincuentes.

—Lo único que te voy a dar es un puñetazo en la boca, bastardo —contestó Neal en un resoplido enfurecido.

La pandilla pareció caerle en gracia lo que acababa de decir Leagan. Comenzaron a insultarlo con mayores obscenidades que apenas eran tolerables de escuchar. El líder de ellos parecía que miraba tanto a Candy como a Neal como presas fáciles con las que hacerse de un botín rápido. Desestimándoles, empezó a burlarse de ellos y a insultarles también.

En un momento, cambió de táctica a directamente dirigirse a atacar a Neal. Candy observó horrorizada en un vistazo rápido, como un flash, el brillo de una navaja. Gritó angustiada ante la idea de que corriera sangre ahí. Ante sus ojos verdes, se presentó el fantasma de un recuerdo: un maleante amenazante, una mano alzada con el único fin de herir, a Neal en peligro. Sin embargo, Leagan también realizó un movimiento sorpresivo que esquivó su tramposo golpe y le arrojó el café hirviendo. Atarantado por su ataque, no pudo detener que Neal le asestara un poderoso puñetazo en pleno rostro. Se logró escuchar un profundo "crack"; quizás había conseguido romperle la nariz e incluso soltarle unos cuantos dientes.

Sonrió orgulloso ante su proeza. Sin embargo, se percató de que esa era gente peligrosa y lo más conveniente era salir de allí. Regresó su atención a Candy, que le miraba estupefacta y susurró algo entre dientes. Ella no pudo entender nada, porque él salió corriendo mientras era perseguido por el grupo de delincuentes entre gritos e improperios varios. El viento se llevó su escándalo. La chica quedó sola, tomando con fuerza una sombrilla entre sus manos temblorosas, en mitad de la noche.

No sabía a dónde habían ido. No podía seguirles. Su corazón temió por Leagan como no lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera por ella misma.

Neal salió disparado, huyendo con una energía que no sabía que tenía. A cada tanto, extendía la zancada de sus piernas, tratando de ganar mayor ventaja. Giraba el rostro, de vez en tanto, para ver si los había perdido de vista. Por desgracia, ese no parecía su caso. Cada paso que daban, parecía encender esa ferocidad colectiva que les volvía como bestias salvajes. Debía despistarlos, de algún modo.

No podía ir a su oficina, quedaba muy lejos. Ni mucho menos a los hogares de sus conocidos o al propio. Sería una completa emboscada para él mismo; esos lobos de la calle podrían hacerle daño en el futuro en cualquier descuido. Candy… No quedaba tan lejos, pero estaba completamente descartado. Antes se dejaría desollar vivo que exponerla más al peligro.

Sería una locura poder salir vivo.

Su mente fue iluminada por un repentino haz de luz que se reflejó en sus facciones. Un recuerdo que provocó una sonrisa. Por supuesto: ¡eso era lo que necesitaba hacer! Calculó el espacio, la velocidad que debía conservar y la calle en la que se desarrollaba la persecución. En cualquier momento, debía aprovechar el flujo de tráfico que se generaba en la avenida principal a esas horas de la noche.

Era su única opción. Su última oportunidad de salvación.

—¡Has aguantado, niño bonito! ¡Pero no más! —ladró el delincuente que estaba casi pisándole los talones.

—¡Detente, detente desgraciado! —corearon sus secuaces.

Uno, dos, tres… El destino y la causalidad se unieron en favor de Leagan.

—¡Parecen cansados, roñosos! —alcanzó a decir Neal en un deje de desdén ventajoso.

Fue cuando el joven dio una última zancada que le ayudó a trasladarse de una acera a otra; desconcertando a sus perseguidores al situarse entre ellos una marea repentina de automóviles. La persecución había terminado. Estaba a salvo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y continuó su camino.

Candy caminaba sin rumbo. Izquierda, derecha; sus pies avanzaban sin que ella pudiera detenerlos. Sus ojos no enfocaban y era una suerte que la calle estuviera sola; eso definitivamente ayudaba a que no tropezara. Sabía que si caía, no podría levantarse. En su cabeza, sólo escuchaba la odiosa voz de la culpa. Un zumbido que se transformaba en aullido segundo a segundo: _¿por qué no hice nada?_

Cabeceaba por inercia, de un lado a otro, buscando un policía que le auxiliase. _¿A qué?_ , volvió el entrometido eco, _no serías de ayuda para Neal o siquiera para ti. No sabes a dónde fue ni quién le perseguía. No sabes nada, Candy llorona inútil White._

Por un momento, sintió un escalofrío gélido recorrerle la espina dorsal hasta la nuca. ¿Eso era pánico? Los ojos se le anegaron de gruesas lágrimas. Pero ante ella se presentó el volátil último recuerdo de Neal. Un susurro entre dientes, sus labios moviéndose en una ligera sonrisa y sus profundos ojos castaños. Algo dentro de su pecho volvió a latir, una repentina energía que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

La sombra trató de volver a sus pensamientos. Candy ignoró, ignoró, ignoró todo lo que su mente atormentada gemía. Debía hacer algo. ¿Qué, exactamente? No tenía idea, pero sabía que tenía que actuar.

Unas luces le enceguecieron momentáneamente y, por primera vez en la noche, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa genuina.

—¡Taxi! Lléveme a la comisaría del distrito, por favor.

Neal confiaba en ella. No le fallaría.

Leagan dio vueltas alrededor de la manzana con el mayor de los cuidados. Lo que cualquiera haría, después de semejante peripecia, sería marcharse a casa. Sin embargo, no quería que alguno de los malvivientes de rato atrás lo encontrase y lo siguiera. Y peor aún, se sentía bastante agotado y no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente de continuar jugando a las escondidillas. Lo cual se notaba en su paso presuroso pero donde arrastraba los pies a la vez. Además, estaba preocupado por Candy. ¿A dónde habría ido? No era muy religioso, pero le pedía a Dios y a cada uno de los santos que recordaba que ella estuviera bien.

Que estuviera en su hogar, tranquila. A él podría llevárselo el diablo a cambio de esa preciosa condición.

Paso a paso, recargaba su peso entre sus piernas y se apoyaba de las paredes que se encontraba en su camino. Fue cuando un repentino calambre le recorrió el brazo. Bajó la mirada y, con horror, se percató de que sangraba. ¿En qué momento esos desgraciados le habían rajado? A pesar de que no parecía una herida profunda, un ataque de pánico le atacó. Su respiración se volvió errática. Si algo no toleraba bien, era la sangre. Se sacó la bufanda y, como pudo, se vendó el brazo. Sin embargo, sabía que debía atenderse.

Gimió enfurecido y apretó el paso.

Quizá eso fue lo que llamó la atención de un policía adormilado que lo distinguió entre las sombras y la débil luz del alumbrado público. Si ya era bastante raro ver a alguien paseando por las calles a esas horas, el asunto se agravaba cuando ese alguien apenas si podía caminar. Encendió las luces de su patrulla y se acercó a la sombra temblorosa que resultó un joven bien vestido y malherido.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Oh, ¡por el amor de…! —Neal se mordió la lengua, evitando que saliera cualquier frase envenenada de sarcasmo ante la pregunta boba. Se contuvo por su propio bien—. Es una bendición encontrarlo, oficial.

Neal terminó subiendo a la unidad, después de relatarle los últimos hechos de su desafortunada noche. Le señaló que le encantaría dar con los responsables del mal rato, sin embargo, indicó que le era mucho más importante resolver la situación médica que le aquejaba. Una denuncia vendría de perlas después de un par de analgésicos y vendajes. Suspiró profundamente, por fin estaba a salvo. Cuando su cuerpo se percató de eso, poco a poco empezó a apagarse. El joven Leagan se perdió en un sueño oscuro y profundo. A lo lejos, escuchaba su propia voz: _¿Candy?_

Pronto estarían en la comisaría. El chico podría hacer su denuncia y podría continuar con su vida. Sonrió ante la memoria del rostro moreno lleno de agradecimiento. Había sido el salvador de esa pobre alma en esa terrible noche. Su corazón se llenó de gusto, para ese tipo de situaciones era que había dedicado sus esfuerzos y sus días como policía. Días así le volvían a confirmar que todo había valido la pena.

El agradable momento de autoreconocimiento se perdió cuando en el radio se escuchó el rumor de la voz de la oficina central: _"Atención, se registra un caso 10-57: individuo joven, 20-30 años, vestimenta formal, moreno, complexión media, cabello y ojos castaños. Última ubicación entre las calles número 5 y…."_ El policía dejó de escuchar el susurro que se perdía en la estática. Volteó a ver brevemente a su acompañante. Contuvo el aliento por unos instantes, ¡cumplía con la ligera descripción del requerimiento!

Tal vez podría ser alguna otra persona, pero lo mejor era cerciorarse. Aceleró y trató de llevar al adormilado varón a la comisaría más cercana.

—Señorita, no se preocupe —una mujer policía le tendió una taza de café a la nerviosa muchacha—. Pronto tendrá noticias de su…

—Ahm… amigo. Es mi amigo —murmuró dudosa—. No sabe, oficial. Fue terrible, ¡y no pude hacer nada! —la voz se le cortó por el pesar.

—Hizo bien, señorita. No sabe cómo se hubieran desenvuelto las cosas de haber intervenido usted —respondió la oficial con tonada reconfortante y firme.

Pero Candy ladeó suavemente sus rizos rubios. Ella sabía que todo habría salido bien. Esta situación no era sino un cruel **_déja-vú_**. No era la primera vez que se habían enfrentado a rufianes así. Entre los dos, codo a codo, todo habría salido bien. Sólo que no contó con una hostilidad superior, una navaja y a Neal con un espíritu más atrevido y valeroso. _Idiota_ , rectificó, Neal se había comportado como el patán que era; sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras y de sus actos, de nuevo, se había vuelto a meter en problemas.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?

No respondió. Su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos y sensaciones. Pero, aún así, no logró dar con una respuesta.

 _ **Amigo**_ , taladró sus recuerdos y un brillante rubor se posó en sus mejillas.

—¿Señorita Candy White? Acuda a la oficina 05, por favor.

Se levantó pesadamente del asiento. Era un manojo de estrés. No obstante, sus piernas se movieron grácilmente después de las indicaciones de los amables agentes. Su corazón latió escandaloso en su pecho. Un presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo en forma de escalofrío.

—Tú…

Neal y Candy estaban atónitos de encontrarse ahí, en esos momentos, después de todo lo que habían pasado. Aún cuando la rubia acudió expresamente para reportar su desaparición, no había esperado que dieran con él tan pronto. Leagan estaba estupefacto de que ella estuviera en esas oficinas frías y desordenadas, cuando él la imaginaba en su confortable casa.

Ambas miradas se observaban detenidamente, ambas bocas estaban desencajadas, ambas voces se hallaban perdidas. Estaban los dos en una misma habitación: tan cerca y tan lejos.

—Candy… —esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Tú… ¡Tú lo que eres es un mamarracho! —exclamó Candy con un resquicio de murmullo enfurecido que sonó lo bastante fuerte como para aturdirlo.

No la había escuchado bien, eso era claro. Por supuesto, _mamarracho_ no había sido lo primero que había salido de sus labios al verlo después de ese horrible intento de asalto. Obviamente en su pecoso rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa radiante e incluso unas brillantes lágrimas habían adornado sus ojos. Había exclamado con dulzura "¡qué gusto verte a salvo!" o tal vez un "¡bendito sea Dios de haberte protegido!" o quizás "me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero ahora que casi te pierdo…" Sí, seguro había dicho eso último.

No había puesto esa fea mueca de estrechar los labios y tensar las cejas, volviendo su rostro el epítome de la ira e incluso de la inconformidad. Si no hubiera visto su preocupación durante la pelea con esos malnacidos, creería firmemente que hubiera preferido verlo muerto. Dentro de él, aún tenía algo de excitación contenida, que no pudo refrenar al verse confrontado por la osada muchacha.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, Chica Pony?!

—Como oíste, ¡mamarracho! —respondió tajante y más molesta si cabía posible.

—¡¿Y por qué mamarracho?! Después de-

—¡Porque es lo que tú eres, un mamarracho simplón!

—Nunca nadie me había llamado mamarracho antes… —murmuró entre dientes Neal, no sabiendo si era más para sí que para contestarle a Candy.

—¡Pues me sorprende que yo sea la primera en decírtelo! —el desafío brillaba en el verdor de sus ojos.

—¡Y espero la última! —atajó herido en su orgullo.

—Mira nada más cómo andas, ¡apenas si lo creo, señorito!

La rubia señaló su brazo, su torso, todo de él. No sabía en qué momento acalorado de su idiota discusión se habían acercado lo suficiente, el uno al otro, como para quedar a frente a frente a escasos centímetros de distancia. Y se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba rasgada, la manga de su saco y camisa bañada en sangre, entre el sudor y la sangre habían hecho un lienzo desagradable en su cara… Asintió desconcertado, apenas si lograba reconocer a ese Santocristo de la pasión con el empresario Neal Leagan.

—Dios, de verdad… ¿Por qué? —exhaló un último suspiro, exhausta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —él ya no entendía nada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? —un velo de rizos rubios cubrió el adorado rostro de Candy.

Un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus miembros. Apenas si se podía sostener de pie. Pero, con la fuerza que le quedaba, tomó entre sus manos los esbeltos hombros de la chica.

—Quería protegerte esta vez —susurró con el resquicio de sus fuerzas.

—Pudimos haberlo hecho entre los dos, como la última vez... ¿Lo recuerdas, Neal?

Precisamente porque recordaba esa bochornosa ocasión, era que había decidido actuar por él solo. Ya no era ese adolescente mimado y débil… quería creer que ya no. Que ya podía pelear sus batallas él sólo. Y con mayor razón si era para el bien de la persona que más quería.

—Salió bien después de todo, ¿no es así? —preguntó con una sonrisa afilada de engreído que sabía aplicar muy bien.

—Mamarracho.

Unas suaves manecitas se extendieron frente a él y se encerraron en torno a su cintura. Y a pesar del ambiente gélido que imperaba en la oficina, quizás el aire acondicionado no funcionaba del todo bien, una grata una calidez le embargó. Debajo de su mentón sintió el cosquilleo de unos mechones del color del trigo. A la altura de su corazón, una fresca humedad apareció. Lágrimas, aunque no pudiera apreciarlas, sabía que escapaban silenciosas de sus ojos de primavera. Alucinaba, ya que parecía que los tersos labios besaban con dulzura su torso herido.

—No vuelvas a hacer esas cosas por mí —exclamó Candy en un susurro que se transformó en sollozo.

Estrechó a la joven, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, contra su pecho maltrecho.

—No hay palabras para describir lo que haría por ti —añadió Neal en un suave murmullo que se perdió entre los rizos dorados de su cabello empapado.

El Cuerpo de Policía fue lo bastante amable de dejarlos relajarse: les ofreció café y unas mantas, buscando que recuperaran un poco las fuerzas. Posteriormente levantaron un acta de denuncia, actuando, conforme a lo estipulado por la ley, por haber sido víctimas del crimen. Con sonrisas cansadas y un tanto histéricas, agradecieron sus buenos tratos y se tomaron camino hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron al traspasar las puertas de la comisaría.

—Vamos a casa —indicó Leagan, con un tono flemático, mientras extendía su mano frente a Candy.

Sin mediar palabra, ella asintió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. No estaba segura de lo que significaban sus palabras.

Frente a ellos, se apreciaban finas gotas de lluvia que salpicaban la acera. La tormenta continuaba, levemente, y seguiría el resto de la noche hasta el amanecer. Por suerte, no había soltado la sombrilla de Neal Leagan. Y, en esos momentos, no soltaría su mano tampoco.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To be Continued…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Se me cae la cara de vergüenza, chic s. Me he tardado horrores en continuar. He tenido algunos problemas personales y laborales que me han dejado sin ánimos de nada. Afortunadamente, he superado el bache emocional en el que estaba estancada y espero poder continuar con esta historia más seguido. Sobre todo porque espero poder sacarle más jugo a esto.

Amo a Candy y a Neal, juntos y separados, y los amo a ustedes por seguir leyendo esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo. *heart

Y sí, el drama y los malentendidos continúan. ;)

Aún, a pesar de todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado este nuevo capítulo.

 ** _See you around…_**


End file.
